Trauma
by thesquiglet
Summary: When Blaine was just aged 13, both his parents died. His father being a marine died (Or so he thought) and NCIS investigated. Now 5 years later Carole and her brother are found dead. This leads them straight back into Lima, Ohio and right back to Blaine Anderson...Un Beta'd :')
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sooooo, I would love to say that I did, honestly but I sadly really do not but enjoy the story!**

'Hey kiddo, whatcha doing down here?' The strange man mumbled to Blaine. He cocked his head sideways trying to understand what the man meant. 'Hi' he whispered. 'Why don't you tell me your name sport?' Blaine thought for a moment whether or not too. 'My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. What's going to happen to me now, who are you?' The man smiled at his outright hesitance and honesty, smart for his age almost. 'I'm Gibbs, I'm with NCIS. Do you know what that stands for?' Blaine shook his head sad. 'No but I know you're here for my parents because they're dead and my dad was a marine, he was a good person, did you know that sir? He read me stories all the time. And Gibbs isn't your real name, its something else, isn't it, I won't be upset if you don't tell me. I promise' Gibbs looked down at the curly dark haired boy. Smart kid. But lonely.

'You're right, it's not, my real name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs but only my dad calls me Leroy' Blaine took his turn to smile, contemplating what he said. 'Did you know that I'm actualty twelve and just small for my age?' 'Is that so Blaine?' Blaine nodded vigurously towards the older man. Then he asked a questions which Gibbs hoped he wouldn't. 'Gibbs, why are they dead? I don't understand how or why this happened and mum said I was the problem? Are you going to catch the baddies? Am I going to go into care?' Gibbs smiled as Ducky, Tony, Tim and Abby came up towards them looking out for anyone that could attack the child.

Ducky spoke for him, he knew how tough answering children's questions when he didn't have the answers for them. 'Well my dear boy, I suspect that you may very well go into care but not to worry, I hear they come out best. And rest assured we will try our very hardest to track down your parents killers, its sad to say an ongoing investiagtion where until we ask around, we have no insight as to how or why they died. As to you being the problem? I wouldn't have believed a word they said, I bet you'll be like our dear Tony here' Tony DizNozzo took a bow as the kid laughed, he knew it what it was like to be knocked down. 'Blaine? Until we find someone to look after you, you're going have to stay with us' Blaine couldn't have been more thrilled.


	2. 5 Years

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any rights but I do love making them all squirm in my stories so I guess that's a bonus perhaps...**

**5 Years Later**

'Gear up, we've got a dead marine and dead person linked to them, Lima, Ohio, lets go!' The NCIS team scrambled their gear together to go quickly go home and pack, they knew from past cases that they might be there a while planning as usual to meet Gibbs out front.  
As they walked down the plane's steps landing on Lima's tarmac, Tony questioned who they were here for. Gibbs stopped and turned around to his team of five seeing as Ducky said he would accompany them this time around instead of getting there earlier. 'Dead marine is lieutenant Paul and the dead person is his sister Carole Hummel, both have two sons, a Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson seeing as he kept his father's name. Both belong to something called the New Directions which we are going to be checking out after we've spoken to Burt' All nodded and entered the crime scene flashing their badges to be allowed access his team scattered to their assigned jobs as Burt stepped out.

'I just couldn't believe it, ya know? I mean who'd want to kill her and her brother. And I can't tell either my stepson or son, it's too heartbreaking. I'm sorry, were you expecting them, they're at glee club right now over at their school' Burt started. Gibbs nodded patting him on the back, he knew what loss felt like. 'McGee? Find the school and Burt's sons, looks like we're paying a visit earlier than we intended'


	3. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to these shows or characters because if I did...let's not think too much what would happen if I did...**

'Okay guys! Thank you. Again. Now lets focus on getting ready for Regionals, by practicing .and a 5, 6, 7, 8!' NCIS arrived at this point trying to shake the feeling of almost spying and dread off what they were about to do. They didn't have to do it now though, they could wait until the club finished. 'Brilliant guys, enjoy your weekend!' when Gibbs popped his head through the door signalling it was okay to come in. 'Hey, erm, can I help any of you at all?' 'Gibbs, NCIS, this is my team. We need to talk to Burt's stepson and son?' 'Of course. Kurt, Finn. Some people want to talk to you, stay behind please,I'll give you all some privacy and go home, especially as my wife just texted me. Bye'

* * *

Gibbs walked on over to the two boys sitting down unaware as to the boy jumping over. 'Hey, you two. We've had some bad news. We've found your mum and step-mum over in your garage to have been a witness in a murder case, her brother, and she's dead' Finn stared blankly at him before knocking over some chairs then running out almost knocking over Blaine as he entered into the room slowly nudging ever closer to Kurt. 'Hey, sir? Don't send anyone after him, he just needs time to process before he breaks down. How's dad taking it? He isn't as bad as last time when mum died right?' He asked. Gibbs shook his head showing that there was no need at all to worry. Just at that moment Blaine made his presence known.

* * *

'Hey Kurt!' as he reached over to hug him. Kurt just held him extra close now glad he was there. 'Blaine! You don't have any idea as how glad I am to see you. Carole was found connected to her brother's murder and now she's dead and dad's upset and Finn's gone off somewhere again so now I'm worried he'll be dragged off to! How am I meant to help, dad's going to say it was his fault then Finn will then I wi-' Blaine yelled then, and the agents turned back from where they were headed out when they had heard the boys name used by Kurt, it was familiar to the agents somehow. 'KURT! Deep breaths, you three are going to be fine, I promise you, the bad guy will be caught' Kurt nodded. Tony's brain clicked on then as did the others, each giving a single look at him. Ducky took charge again at that moment with the go ahead from Gibbs. 'Hello my dear boy' All that Blaine could do now was stare then look up and stare.  
'Hey, erm Kurt? I'll give you all some privacy, yeah? I'll wait outside for you if you want?' Kurt showed the disbelief on his face. 'Blaine. No, don't. Please, I really want you here, okay? For me?' 'Hahahaha! Fine. For you' Now it was the team's turn to look surprised! Ducky tried again only this time addressing Blaine. 'Don't tell me you don't want to escape from us, Blaine?


	4. Caught

**Just wanted to say a massive thanks to Iscreamicecream for favouriting and following this story, this means a lot, thank you! :') Enjoy chapter 4 guys! Love Xx**

**Disclaimer: To own these shows, I'd have to have money. Lots of it. And guess what? I don't...**

'Blaine? I'm waiting for an answer.' Blaine had noticed that the floor was good looking. 'For what Kurt?' 'For how these people, right here, standing in the choir room, know your name!' 'Oh, right. That. Erm, well. S...s..see the thing is that um I. When I was.' All of the team were watching each other's interactions with each other, something they couldn't quite put their fingers on. Tony walked over with Tim to the two boys. 'Hummel' Tony began but Kurt stopped him.'Please for the love of everything don't call me that. Ever' Tony accepted this fact with a nervous smile as he continued 'So how long have you known each other for?' Focusing in on the fact Blaine had never spoke properly before. 'Feels like forever really but two years or so now I guess. We both met at Dalton Academy - the team were jolted out of their seats to see and hear what Blaine Anderson was like now, not so outright with his answers or as loud - I was with the Warblers back then, a private school but Kurt was sent by Puck to go undercover to seek out their comp. We got to be close friends from then on actually and then last year I transferred. Kurt and Finn are a year older than me though but at least some classes are conjoined'

* * *

'Kurt, we need to know how close you were with Carole' Ziva started not knowing where to turn seeing as for the most part everyone knew this 'Blaine kid' Kurt's smile faded right off his face seeming to remember where he was and what had happened. 'Well I wasn't as close as I was with my mum and dad. But still, we were close, she really made my dad happy and all Finn ever did was for her. I'm going to miss her dearly' He faded into the background trying not to get caught up in his words. 'Thank you and you Mr Anderson?' All she received from him was a scowl causing Gibbs to wonder over casually. He knelt down to him putting his hand on his leg to looking him in the eyes. 'Blaine? Remember last time you met us - Kurt bolted to face his boyfriend - and you were scared? You still gave us some attitude and didn't say much'

* * *

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. 'Blaine Anderson, what's going on that I don't know about? Tell me, I'll try not to judge or tell Mr Schue. I won't even tell your parents' 'Fat lot of good they are. And Kurt? They aren't my parents. My parents died 5 years ago' 'Wha? Wha? How?' 'If I could tell you how or why, it'd be a miracle. Dad was a marine and mum worked for them too when dad got off. They were murdered by someone, this team were called out. They talked to me, I talked to them, I was twelve. didn't know a thing back then so of course I was scared. Despite best efforts, we never got the killer, I'm sorry to make you sadder because I know what you're like Kurt! Please don't cry' Tony looked up and down at them, Kurt had started to cry for him. He was always so bottled up about his past with everyone. Then Kurt thought for a minute. 'Come on, lets go home, dad will be getting worried, I'm sure you can stay round for dinner if you want?' Blaine edged away though hoping his boyfriend would understand which he did. 'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll text you goodnight later'


	5. Explaining

**Disclaimer: Still poor so I still can't own the awesomeness that is these shows**

'Blaine Anderson? Little twelve year old Blaine?' Abby started off. Blaine however... 'I'm not little any more Miss Scuitio or twelve. 'What's the matter Anderson?' Tony pulled up a chair beside him using his nickname. 'Times changed, sir. I changed' 'Whoa, whoa! Stop right there Anderson! Scuitio, sir? and motto's? I've lost him boss!' Tony pretended to faint and fall off his chair with just a hint of a smile from Blaine. 'DINOZZO! We are here to work not play, so kid, how do you know one of our suspects?' Blaine stared wide eyed before looking Gibbs up and down giving him the evil stare. 'He better not be. Gibbs' No one had heard this sort of tone before so all involved except Ziva were thoroughly sickened to the stomach, including Gibbs. What had made him like this?

* * *

'ANDERSON!? BLAINE? ANDERSON?' Tony screamed at the top of his lungs, the boy had ran out after he and Gibbs finished talking to him about how Kurt may be a suspect. Tony nodded to Gibbs before he left to find him, both were close to each other when being looked after, he found him by his house on his front step. Sobbing quietly. 'Hey, what's up? Last time I met you, you were less distant' 'Go. Away...please, I don't want to talk to anyone on your team at the moment' 'Blaine, why?' 'You're lying, your boss is lying, they're all LYING! Kurt's innocent, I promise you, he would never do this, after Karofsky and Sebastian. He loved Carole, please' Tony understood. Placing a hand on the boy's arm he spoke softly 'What's going on between you and that boy, you seem to be protecting each other quite a lot' Blaine stood up then brushing off the hand, his eyes set in fear. 'I'd best get back, its good to see you again Blaine' Blaine shook his head as Tony got up to leave. Things could only go downhill from here.


	6. NCIS Lowdowns

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zilch...**

'What's with the kid Tony? Did you find out, he seemed pretty upset and overly defensive towards Hummel' Tony shook his head, he had found nothing. Nothing Running into Blaine again had ramifications on the case however and the last one which he saw him on, he had been so carefree, fun, happy as a child of twelve could be! Now though it was a different kind of happy, he didn't react happily to any of them either because maybe it reminded him of the past in some way.  
'Alright McGee I want tabs on Kurt Hummel, find out where he goes, what he does besides glee' 'On it boss' 'Abby, you go with him' Abby scurried away. He turned to Ziva. 'Ziva, I want you to go down with Ducky and help him, Palmer's still ill' She nodded then left as quickly as she could. 'Tony? You and I are going to visit the glee club again'

'Is this even wise, I feel bad, I like him! He doesn't seem a bad person' 'Abs, murderers sometimes don't. Look, there he is! Hey, isn't that?' 'Blaine Anderson? Come on McGee lets go towards them and say hi' 'Hate to tell you Abs but er, he is still a murder suspect, we could run into a trap' 'Oh come on! Don't tell me you're not a little curious as to why they're together all the time?' 'Not really, no. Hang on. Look, they're going into the glee club, nothing amiss' 'Yeah, you don't have to sound so happy, McGee'

* * *

'Hello Ziva, Jethro phoned ahead, said you'd be down here soon' 'Hello Ducky. May I ask a unimportant question?' 'Yes of course, what's wrong, not sick or anything I hope' 'What is Blaine's case or story? He seems off somehow' 'Oh Ziva. I'm sorry but I cannot discuss Blaine with you, no one knows anything not even Jethro' 'Very well. What have we got here?' 'A couple of gunshot wounds, six to be precise, all to the rib-cage a stabbing in the right leg and one other in the ankle. Both knew their attacker. Oh no. I must speak with Jethro now, excuse me Ziva, it is of the utmost importance. We must get both Kurt and Blaine, in fact the whole family under protection now'

* * *

'Alright guys, Regionals soon, lets hope we're prepared for it, and..yes?' 'Hello again sir, agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. We need to talk to Finn and Kurt after if you may' 'We've just finished actually, excellent timing, Kurt, Finn, stay behind again please' 'Sir, I haven't done anything wrong, can I please just go home?' Finn stated. 'Fraid not, we need useful reliable sources to help catch your mother's killer' 'Finn, don't believe a word they say, its all lies anyway. And forms. Lots of forms' Blaine appeared, Kurt stepped down noticing his red eyes along with the team. 'Honey? You alright, what's wrong? No one's hurt you again, right? Right?' 'Kurt. Calm down. No they haven't. This should be the other way round you know?' 'Kind of stating the obvious babe' to where smiles appeared on the three kids which didn't go amiss Gibbs notice. Tim and Abby had arrived at this little affection too. A phone rang then again, along with those pet names. 'Yeah, Gibbs, what? Okay, yeah, will do, thanks Duck' He hung up concern spreading over his face. 'I know that face Jethro. Ducky's found something bad. Don't lie to us' That was another thing, it used to be _him_ but now _us_. 'Yeah, sorry Blaine, I'm more sorry than you'll ever know, Ducky's found on both the bodies what they found on your parents, we might have to open up their cases again' Blaine froze. _**No**_


	7. Coaxing

**Disclaimer: *deep sigh* Depresses me still but no I still don't own anything. Enjoy though :)**

Kurt casted his worries eyes over to Blaine, he had been singing, dancing and laughing earlier, however he suddenly turned into a younger version of himself, the 12 yr old only he spoke a lot louder, was more forthcoming and blurting technical babble out. He suddenly asked for Gibbs to make sure no one tracked them especially after last time, for Tony to make sure people he didn't know not come anywhere near and for Tim to put a GPS on his and Kurt's phone. When Gibbs knelt down to speak, he didn't let him. 'Gibbs, you promised me. Promised. That you wouldn't open it up again. You promised! You can't let them get me not this time, please' He whispered the last word that only Gibbs could hear aside from Kurt whose voice sounded strained 'Hey, does anyone mind telling me why he's like this? He looks as if he's seen Rachel Berry back in here again!' Blaine cracked a small smile at that however still remaining quiet then going sullen.

* * *

'Kurt, a word please?' Gibbs ushered him out of the choir room so that Blaine could break down a little surrounded by people who experienced it all that time ago. 'I'm sorry if I'm getting in the way here Special Agent Gibbs. Just concerned really I guess. I mean I know it's Carole that's dead along with Paul moreover frightening really, Blaine doesn't deserve this. At first I thought my mind jumped to the bullying situation' Gibbs raised his hands to signal Kurt to finish his sentence there was something about this boy, like Blaine in which they had lost their childhood innocence before they should have and both boy's eyes looked like they had been through hell and back, the nagging feeling. 'Kurt, much as you don't like Hummel, I don't like Special Agent, its Jethro or Gibbs' Kurt's jaw dropped at this, he must have known by now surely, he gave off the vibe anyway. He hesitated for a moment whether to tell the secret to Gibbs but Blaine had decided to not tell them after all._ "They don't know half of what I've been through, what we've been through, they come and then they go. It's their job Kurt, don't get hopes up"_ 'Anyway Kurt, the bullying? What caused it?' The nagging feeling was back. 'Kurt, there you are, come on you and Finn need to help me with the shop, sorry sir'

* * *

'Blaine Anderson, open up, we have a warrant' Blaine jumped to his window, who'd want to investigate someone's house on a Saturday morning at 8:40. Peering over the window ledge, he saw the team with pizza boxes and cans of coke at the front door. 'Guys, I'm up here, I'll come down and let you in if you ask me directly now what you're here for' 'Aww Blainey bear! That's just no fun' He rolled his eyes at Abby's nickname grinning. 'Who's next, I'll even play 20 questions or charades! It's kinda the morning on Saturday!' Tim took his turn, he had formed the annoying middle brother in this. 'Yeah? People do work on the weekends..who have jobs' with a wink up at him. 'Just because you do. Who works on Saturday mornings anyway! 'US' Yelled Tony and Ducky. Gibbs finally answered his question knowing that Blaine needed talking to before he was able to clam up. 'Blaine we need to you to reconsider this case, and opening your parent's cases, we know its pretty damn hard but we need it to complete Kurt's case, your friend?' Blaine horrified at what had been said came to a standstill. He remembered a conversation between him and Kurt on Thursday;

* * *

_'Kurt, are you posti-' _ _'Yes I'm positive that the NCI creepy S team are unaware that we're boyfriends! Third time you've asked me this today, you must have caught something, least we're under protection from them, imagine them getting to us'_ Blaine's smile faded then. _'Never say that again, never, never, never. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you' _ _'Buy more clothes and Katy Perry songs, much as I love you, strange addiction much?!'_ _'You know what I mean, this is serious. I'm worried for you, Carole and Paul were close to you, Finn's lost his mum, you've lost someone again. Burt's lost his wife'_ Kurt's face grew serious._ 'Blaine, don't you think I know all this, I'm scared, worried, angry at myself. The whole thing. That's why I'm being more overly dramatic and jokey'_ _'But why did you then make out as if it was nothing? Clearly its something Kurt'_ _'I'M WORRIED FOR YOU OKAY?'_ _Blaine took a step back from him, Kurt took a step forwards. 'Blaine, I, I'm sorry, I never meant to yell at you like that, the thing is when it doesn't affect you, I worry less because I know that you'll be out of harm's way but knowing that now it does affect you, your past which you lied to me about for whatever reason is causing you pain and hurt, that kills me more than anything'_ _'Kurt, I'm worried for you too, I feel exactly the same'_

* * *

'Sure guys, I'll come down now' As the lock turned, Tony was already standing at the door. 'Brilliant timing as always Anderson' to which Blaine cringed at again. 'Tony, erm. I used to love that thing we had there with the nickname surname idea but not now. Can we just drop it, and no one break anything or touch anything or grab me from behind or practice any moves on me or show any or grabbing me from the front either now I think about it' 'That is a lot of...ooo..how do you say. Ground rules' 'They're put in place for a reason Ziva, and before you say it guys, no I'm not telling why' As Ziva swiveled round on the balls of her feet, the team had the decency to look guilty. 'Right, thank you.

After eating and talking about what was new in the neighborhood and how Lima was different to and Tim brought out notepads. 'I hate to do this to you Blaine, we need to ask your permission to open the cases, anything found on them can help define the simlairties between both families. This time we will try to catch the killer, we're also really sorry we're putting you, Kurt and his family under protection like this but we're barely seen and really is only a precaution, anyone else do you think needs to be put under protection or extra protection?' Blaine thought long and hard over this one. **Yes, Kurt, put him under extra protection, he won't like it but make sure he's safe.** But that would make it so obvious and make them have even more questions so what he decided on instead was 'No, none come to mind, I know you need to reopen it, I know you know I need closure and Burt's family need closure. However I need to give the go ahead for you to dig a little deeper and make sure its the right person and all that. Fine. Go ahead, I agree with you for once' 'Just one more thing, we need you and Kurt to come over to DC Washington with us to our base. That's where everything is and we need Kurt seeing as he's not a suspect anymore to keep him under protection plus Abby and Ducky need to get back to their labs to help' 'Gladly to oblige Jethro! You mean he isn't a suspect, completely now?' Gibbs grinned as Blaine suddenly pelted at him pushing him into a bone crushing hug almost knocking Ducky over in the process. 'Calm down my dear boy, we're not going just yet'


	8. Back in DC, Washington

'Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?' The two shook hands with Vance. 'Welcome to NCIS boys, I assume Mr Anderson, you've been here before - a small polite nod - we want to take the time to thank you for reopening up your parents cases, we're deeply sorry for them and to you as well Mr Hummel, we will find this person. If you'd like to go down the steps Gibbs will take you to his section of the MRTC' As they left the office, Kurt asked Blaine what he meant by MRTC to which he answered at the bottom of the step in front of Gibbs. 'Major Crime Response Team, is that right Jethro?' Gibbs gave a smirk and half smile to confirm it.  
'So where exactly are we going first? Blaine, handing the question over to you because Gibbsy is here is giving me what I like to call the "death glare" Help anyone?' Blaine subelty responded to his question without Gibbs looking with a squeeze of his hand before dropping it back to his side loosely. Kurt clearly knew Blaine didn't want them to know he was gay properly for whatever reason so answered with a sad smile. 'Here we are, into Abby's lab please boys' As they stepped in, the goth girl was sipping on a CafPow! with a lab coat and white gloves handling chemicals while Tim worked on the computer checking last whereabouts and tracking's 'Got anything for me Abs?' 'Funny you should say that because I do' 'And?' 'I've ruled out the fact that it was all placed randomly but instead placed carefully, the killer knew their weaknesses meaning that both knew their killer. Oh hey, you brought Blainey bear over with you' Kurt smirked mouthing 'Blainey bear?' to a cringe worthy Blaine. 'Call me if you find anything else, that's brilliant work Abby, keep working with McGee on the tracking too' He finished off by kissing her cheek then exiting signaling with a finger for his two Lima visitors to follow.

'Hey, what's wrong, you look upset' The two boys had been directed by Gibbs to sit at his desk as he, Tony and Ziva went out to interview where Paul had served and if they knew Carole or not. Ducky, Abby and Tim however came in to check on them every couple of 15 minutes or so. Blaine seeing a tear roll down his boyfriend's face grabbed ahold of his hand much to the dissapointment of the girls in the room. 'Nothing I guess, just worried how Finn and dad are taking it, and here is creepy, you can practically smell the fear - at this point all three of the MRTC team approached to check on them along with Palmer seeing those two sitting closely holding hands suddenly in a daze - You remember how he reacted to me last time Blaine, I'm worried and scared and anxious. But most of all, what i'm stressing out about is...you put this case first before your own happiness and peace of mind now we're both here trying to help solve both parental cases, what if? What if you get hurt because you're trying to help?' Kurt buried his face in his hands at this remark, tears falling freely. Blaine got off his chair to kneel down at his feet - Gibbs, Tony and Ziva had come back to this point standing beside their colleagues Gibbs caught himself off guard as he heard the coarse, rough voice of the kid - 'I won't let them. Kurt, look at me. I swear, I won't do what everyone else did and leave you or hurt you or anything. Kiss?' Kurt smiled sweetly at him as he leaned in. The MRTC team now including Palmer suddenly felt queasy. Oh.

* * *

'Have we located Bridges anywhere, McGee?' Gibbs was still reeling from what they had just witnessed. He remembered what 12 year old Blaine had mentioned once; 'Mum said I was the problem' He had been plagued with that for years trying to decipher his meaning but couldn't. He decided to get his mind back in control of the case. Yeah, Blaine's and his mysterious boyfriend who we don't know fully and how long they've been dating for, how you could you not have guessed the sad looks and resentment in his eyes? The reasons for his softer voice and less outright comments? You should have realised sooner Jethro, you could have helped him or at least tried to. At least. 'No, we haven't but we believe that he's hiding out in Cuba or Peru, he served with your mother Blaine and your step uncle Kurt, we're certain that he's our guy. - McGee leaned towards the other boys - erm, I don't know what's going on with my boss at the moment but something not equally positive, why don't you come on down with me to see Ducky and Palmer? Abs should be down there already'  
'Ah Timothy! There you are. We were beginning to get a little scared for a minute there someone had taken you' Ducky joked away with a smile on Tim's face. 'Our esteemed guests have joined you as well I see, good, good. Mr Palmer, this is Kurt Hummel. This is Blaine Anderson, they both come from Lima, Ohio. Blaine however is not originally from there, no he hails from Westerville. 'Hi, Jimmy Palmer, just call me Jimmy. The good doctor tells me you went to a private school?' Blaine stared up shyly, he still wasn't used to adults treating him like he mattered or existed answering his question. 'Yeah, a um, private all boys school. Dalton Academy, I was with the Warblers. It's a glee club, singing and dancing, Kurt actually went there for a brief period too and joined, we went to Regionals that year but lost' 'Yep, that was a good term, but least it was safe enough to transfer back over' 'You shouldn't have, it got so dull afterwards, why do you think I transferred over?' 'Of course, You keep telling yourself that' Jimmy was baffled at how both were talking so intimately and at ease. Ducky looked horrified and upset all into one however.

* * *

'Jethro, we must speak' Ducky came running towards his closet colleague and friend. 'Of course Duck, may I ask why for the sudden intrusion, Ziva was just about to say something' 'Oh my dear girl, I am so sorry. Forgive me, I'll wait' 'Thanks Ducky. So Bridges, we located him in Cuba. He gave us his phone number so we rang it, his background all checked out as well, one thing though, Bridges has been dead since Blaine's mother died' 'Why did you say my mother and not my parents?' Blaine ran up to them eager to listen in but now looking ghostly, Kurt bounded up. 'Blaine? You look pale again. What've you done to him?' Kurt snarled taking aback all except Gibbs . 'Watch your tone Hummel, I don't like it' Kurt flinched at that bringing Blaine back down. 'Gibbs, what'd you say, don't lie to me' 'Blaine, it's fine, I'm fine. You're back in reality, thought we'd lost you for a second there' Gibbs gave up not interrupting trying to push away earlier thoughts of their love scene from earlier. 'I suggest we all listen to Duck then' which they solely did, both boys looking scared, ready to kill. Gibbs gut knew there was something up then. 'We must go down to the morgue, I'm afraid'

'Yes here. So your attacker stands in the center so he's able to look both ways and our victims run in to confront him here, we're assuming money troubles or a simple case of jealousy. This reminds me of a case where it was all sibling and parenting rivalry, the mother sadly lashed out first, her daughter had this massive gash along her side and - 'Duck? The thing you needed to tell his, was it important?' 'Yes of course, sorry Jethro. Anyway the stabbing from the right leg was just made to look like it was part of a gang crime or knife crime but if you look carefully at the rib-cage you will see the most damage is closest to the right lung, the two bullets that fatally killed Carole and Blaine's mother are there embedded that's how they died. One of the bullets however missed and back flipped off her chest, someone else stood in front taking the hit for her moreover to the point I don't believe Blaine's father ever died, injured maybe but not dead'

'Blaine, babe? Hello, anyone in there?' Blaine had felt shock rippling through his insides and his fists clenched, he was angry, upset, horrified. When Ducky finished talking he had promptly fainted with Kurt catching him expertly as if he'd done it his whole life. Gibbs's gut got a warm feeling in his gut as he saw Kurt trying to encourage Blaine to open his eyes or say something. His gut also told him that he needed to know both their story's. Now. 'Kurt'?' 'Yes Gibbs? And before you even ask me, no I'm not moving' 'Kurt, you're going to have to, I need to ask you some questions, personal ones' 'You can ask me anything. Blaine here already knows my life story and parents deaths' 'Kurt I'm sure he does but I need to get your and only your statement without comments' 'No Jethro' The first time he ever used his first name for something so simple,to be so dark. 'Hummel. I'm not asking you again. Now tell me!' Kurt flinched again but this time harder as Gibbs grabbed his shirt collar not noticing the boy's expression nor Blaine getting up either. His tone was dark, angrier than before, the MRTC unit started to cringe. 'I'd advise you to let go of him. Otherwise my fist will be meeting yours. And trust me, I was the best at Dalton's fight club. Let him go now.' Gibbs startled at this new event worrying what Blaine had been doing since they had left him with his new family let go of him.

* * *

'You are such an idiot Blaine, you get yourself into the stupidest fights' 'Okay, first of all Kurt, it was in no way a fight just an argument' 'Oh yeah? If you say so. What's the second then? There's always a second with you' 'Secondly I got concerned about you, he used your surname, he grabbed your collar, he looked as if he had his 'death glare' as you put it going on. I know what Karofsky did' 'That's cos I told you. Idiot' 'Exactly that's how I knew you didn't feel safe, I think that's why I suddenly just woke' 'You. Are. Incredible' 'I don't get it though. What was Jethro asking you?' 'I was asking him whether he'd like to tell me his past life for a statement' Blaine gave him the same dark look from earlier, he still got chills from it. 'You asked him about his past life. Wrong turn Gibbs. Wrong turn' 'All right then. You never told me yours' Blaine clammed up instantly. 'Hah! Blaine won't tell you his either, let's just say we all have our demons'


	9. Blaine and Kurt's past

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these two fab shows but I do own the plot, enjoy :)**

'Demons? What demons? Blaine, you've had a troubled past because of your parents I understand but this? This is beyond what happened last time. What the hell made you turn into this quiet, singing, dancing, weirdo' Tony started, he tried so hard to help cover up Blaine's past, to help. Like he had been his older brother for years, Blaine knew better. Tony while he did love him - he loved the whole team but there was something about the guy he had been drawn too - didn't need to know a thing what went down. Kurt knew, he knew, heck even Mr Schuester knew! NCIS though? No, he never wanted to see them face to face again. So nothing was ever said. Maybe now though...Tony did look highly concerned shifting uncomfortably trying to joke, thaat never worked. 'Okay. I'll tell you. If you promise not to lose your rags. You will do, I know you, please' A nod from Ziva, Palmer, Abby came and from the others a ton of eye contact, deep breaths and squeezes on his arms. It was not calming him down until... 'Honey? You sure? Last time you told me, you kind of broke down. A lot. Are you sure?' He grabbed ahold of his boyfriend's hand shaking slightly. 'I'm sure, just stay here, by me? If I fade, can you tell them, I want them to know, want them to know me properly' 'Of course if it's what you want. I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you' 'Thank you. Right where do I begin..how about from the very start?'

* * *

_The one thing I can mainly rememember is Chirstmas, that always stuck out for me. Maybe it's because of how my parents looked at me, just one look and they'd smile or laugh happily as if they'd been blessed with the cutest person in the world. When I was five I got kind of curious as to why either one of my parents weren't at home, I was told it was busisness matters. Christmas was also the only time they ever properly got home and stayed for longer than a day. I got used to life like tha, it was natural and I always knew that if one wasn't there then at least the other was. Then when I was ten, there would be times when none of them were at home to care for me, but they had their best friends to help so I guess I also grew close to them. The Christmas tradtion still stayed the same though. Then my world came tumbling down, I was now very aware for a child of twelve noticing that they were gone because they were marines, they did good jobs, great jobs. I was sleeping when I heard the noise, like a tap on the window pane, a tree rustling only there was no wind. Soon as I went to inspect, it had all gone back to normal only the next day I found mom and dad argueing about something or other. Me. _

_I don't know what caused it to happen, i just liked different songs and fashion styles to my friends, they started to edge away from me slowly and soon they weren't my the next week I got home, did my homework, ate, all of the normal things. I felt something wasn't right in my heart, like fresh pain for an odd reason. This hadn't been there ever before. I waited a week before reporting my parents dissapreances, they went out to seek them and called you guys. Over the next couple of years I figured out why my old friends never talked to me, it horrified me. I had gone into care and my foster parents weren't very sympathetic, they just made it worse so...I ran away. I didn't care where I'd go, I just ran. I had never been reported missing, I don't think they cared frankly, I..they..used to beat me up, pin me to the ground. All kinds of stuff really that they shouldn't have been doing. I went to mum's grave, I never found dad's and stayed there. I went back soon after only to recieve even more of a beating, they laughed when I came in bloody and bruised, half unconsicous. Their friend who isn't anymore came round sending me to hospital instantly asking why I'd recived this, I couldn't answer, I felt ashamed I hadn't stood up for myself but I was scared._

_As I grew up even further, I felt more confident surrounding myself with good people that actually did seem to care about me, I never felt more at home, I sang and danced to get my mind off it when I found I had a flair for it, a passion. I just used Dalton as a safe house really. I transferred to McKinley this year because..._

* * *

Here Blaine stopped shaking his head letting tears fall down his face gripping onto Kurt's hand like a life line, Tony showing his face with tears streaming down his too, everyone started to cry really but Tony knew how abusive some people could be and Blaine was like his brother let his image of tough guy go and crouched down next to him. He had to ask for his peace of mind. 'Blaine, I know this is hard to talk about but...why were people attacking you? You never spoke the reason there' Blaine took no notice starting to cry heavier. Kurt stood up. 'Blaine, you asked me if you got stuck, you wanted me to carry on. Even if you don't want me to, I'm going to. They're worried for you. Okay, so let's just take it easy' Blaine stared wide eyed at how Kurt had reacted to him, it had to have been Burt's influence and some of Carole's, he had never felt luckier than he did now. 'But first I want to tell you about me' Blaine let out a tiny squeal of shock and dissaprovement, Kurt though shook this off, if the team who had been so kind to both of them wanted to know the truth as to why they both acted weirdly then this was how. They deserved it.

* * *

**_So my mum died when I was about 6 and it was kind of hard to take on especially for my dad. He's the best though, the best. He used to play afternoon tea and talk about fashion with me, watch movies, the beginning's of high school were not easy, I was hiding something pretty big that I didn't want anyone to find out. It got of course out anyway but only because I told them. Then a bully, one of the big monster ones who tormented me restlessly for some reason I didn't know why threatened to kill me, I got scared I guess and transferred to Dalton seeing as I knew Blaine, we met up thanks to Puck sending me to spy on the Warblers as I've already said. My dad got kind of mad and yelled at the principal, my dad has never been anything but supportive, when he had that heart attack, I didn't know if he'd make it out of there ever again. Anyway Dalton had a tolerant no bullying policy so I felt safer there. We went to Sectionals and Regionals together but soon afterwards I talked with Dave and helped him, I transferred back over soon afterwards. I went to Nationals with the New Directions but we lost thanks to 'The kiss that missed' from my idiot step brother and a Miss Rachel Berry. The beginning of this year Blaine transferred over. _**

* * *

'Wow Kurt, I can't believe any of that, you seem so..so..so' Palmer tried to find the right words. Kurt nodded his head solemnly trying to give a light hearted smile though they all knew it was far from the truth. 'Kurt, we're so sorry but erm. What did you mean by "big secret" and all that stuff about your dad being "supportive" I do not understand' Ziva questioned. Tim put a hand up to stop her but it was too late, he had heard. 'If you must know' Kurt sighed as Blaine giggled quietly to himself through his tears. 'Kurt, all that stuff you just said earlier about how they deserve to know the truths and you..and I...We avoid it completely! Hahahaha! This is priceless!' Glad that Blaine was smiling a little, they asked again where it fell instantly, this wasn't easy plus they were still in Ducky's morgue. A _morgue _for pete's sake! Least they were getting it out finally. 'Okay but don't say we didn't warn you' 'I hate to remind you babe but we are not in a bad guy movie..with sunglasses or anything except for maybe the bad lighting' 'I'm sorry, I thought I was the guy here, we all know you certainly aren't!' He joked. 'Right and who cries at all of the Disney endings again even if he's seen it a thousand times?' 'HEY! Foul play Kurt, foul play' 'You started it, I'm finishing it'

* * *

A half hour later they were still waiting on the two boys for an answer which they had known about since they had kissed on that day they'd come back from a suspect's house. 'We're all good now guys, I just had to get it out my system before talking. Its a diffcult subject' Gibbs steadied himself before talking. 'This wouldn't have to with two weeks ago where we walked in on you kissing, would it?' Both boys dropped their mouths open, they thought they hadn't been being watched! Least they knew, sorta? 'Tell me, what are you two? Your eyes always seem to have the look of loss and hurt, anger, passion but then when you look at or talk to each other, all that fades. What are you two exactly?' 'Want me to tell them? It is still your story. About the dance and prom and things?' Kurt asked but backed down when his eyes said that he should proabbly tell it seeing as he knew them better, Kurt complied with a curt nod towards him. 'Guys, I should have told you this properly, you have to believe I didn't want to harm you and I'm sorry, you should have known' Tony sank back down to him patting his knee gently with concern. 'Blaine, we're here for you, I'm here for you. We still promise to love you as much as we do now, even fancy pants over here' A distinct 'HEY' came from him. 'If you're so sure Tone. This is all in the past now though, don't even try to track anyone down' Tony complied. 15 more minutes wasted just then. Another long deep breath.

* * *

_I was beaten up at my old public school, after a dance. I went with my best friend who was out at the time and some people decided to ambush us as we were waiting for his dad to come pick us up. A gang thing I guess really, they got this poles and stones hurling them at us, both of us kicked or punched then I was thrown into one of the walls...the next...um, t-t-tthing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed. I ran off to Dalton to keep myself safe and stable, it did thankfully, Kurt came over to Dalton after an incident which got too much for either of us then Kurt went back and I stayed since he became safe again there. Then last year's prom as a sick, sick joke, t-t-they m-made K-k-k-kurt prom queen, it was awful, neither of us had felt more embrassed in our lives, we bounced back though, Karofsky was nominated prom king and we tried to help him come fully out but he ran out, I asked Kurt for a dance and no one seemed to care any more after that, probbly because we both stared them down. People still whisper things to us at McKinley but at least the glee club there helps and looks out for you. One big happy family you could say. _

* * *

'So what you're saying to us is that both you two are bullied constantly because you happen to like and love the same gender?' Tim questioned, he had never heard anything like this before, well not someone as close to them as Blaine Anderson anyways. 'Yeah, sucks huh?' Kurt answered as his phone then began to ring, Blaine shrugged at him. Before he went out to answer the ringing phone he spun around to face the group already attempting to hug Blaine. 'Oh by the way, the reason as to why I kissed Blaine two weeks ago? Yeah we're boyfriends, have been for some time. Hi dad!' The team gave their thanks to Ducky and Palmer leading Blaine out.


	10. Tracking

**Hi all! Sorry for taking so long with this next update! I've been so busy with my course lately! We all went to see 'Thriller' last night in London, so incerdibubble! I just. Wow. And now we're all getting ready for Christmas Show so yeah..this took a while. And I just watched 'Swan Song' of Glee and FEELS! I'm going to stop my musings now and let you continue on the journey. Love to all as always Xx**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, you know my plans still haven't worked because none of these lovely characters have not visited one another in the real world yet...so no sadly...*sob***

'Soooo my dad might still be alive. Wow' He tried to make small talk, direct the attention off of him somehow. 'So this is why you both have those crazy rules? The over-protectiveness ' Tony whispered softly. 'Yeah I guess, I erm. So what do you guys think of him?' Blaine tried to make it less like one of Gibbs interrogations plus he actually did want to know, they were kind of like his second family next to Dalton and McKinley. Abby came up from her lab to catch the last sentence 'I think he's sweet, a little quiet sometimes but sweet' 'Enough! But if you must know Blaine, I think he's a good kid, you got lucky' Gibbs finished to Blaine's massive smile.

* * *

'Hey I'm back! Oh and as per usual dad sends his love to you and remember the shovel speech he gave you' Both chuckled at this affection Burt had set up for them both. 'Hey Kurt, I don't know if Blainey bear told you but er, Bridges isn't our guy, he's been dead for a while, it was actually someone using a fake identity and fake prints which he most likely lifted before he died. There's also something I think you'll jump for joy with. What does that phrase actually mean? I mean it's a way of saying you're happy but how are you meant to jump for it exactly?'

'Abs? Just tell me what it is so we can go home and sleep and yes I did know' 'Oh you just wait. I believe I have tracked down your father with McGee's help, we found this phone a couple of days ago hidden in a crack in the wall, it's your mother's, she had his phone number in there of course and there was a GPS thing imprinted within it and on his too. McGee reactivated the chip and hey presto, life!' 'That's good work Abs' Gibbs spoke lightly.


	11. Figuring It Out

**Disclaimer: *Sobs in the corner* Nope, I still don't own them, no matter how hard I try but anyways, enjoy**

'I just can't get over it, my dad, my real dad might still be alive? If so then where's he trying to hide out? Did you think he knew I was going to turn out like this? I don't get it. Why lie?' Blaine had started to question himself again while Kurt looked on at his boyfriend with hurt, anger and anxiety, this had been happening way too often over the past two weeks. Of course Gibbs gut knew that his father was still alive but the next step was finding him, Kurt also looked like he understood that it was completely real also which he had now been trying to get Blaine to believe. Not just "might be" but yes he is. If they could find Mr Anderson then they were one step ahead and closer to the person who shot both him and his wife leaving Blaine unprotected like this, leaving him to the abuse of his foster parents. He looked towards his senior field agent who was trying to refrain from breaking his rules, hell everyone was! Blaine was something special to all of them and now it began to look the same way for Kurt.

* * *

'Tony?' came the timid voice of Blaine's boyfriend, he smiled at him, he had grown to like this boy proving himself as if he'd go to the ends of the Earth for him as he had said before. 'Yeah Kurt? What's up?' His face showed worry for him and the rest of the agents who had now gathered round just in case they saw or heard anything. 'Why are you all looking at us like that? Like you've done something you weren't supposed to' The whole team were blown away as Abby and Ducky rampaged in looking highly pleased with themselves only to sense the tense atmosphere and remain quiet instead, Tony responded first. 'Gibbs here has rules. And more often than not they're useful but in this case..' Tony rambled off to leave Tim to carry on for him. This was harder than they had originally anticipated. 'Rule number 10 guys. It's almost always rule 10 apart from rule 6 or 9 but I won't tell you those' Both boys looked up wondering what they were, Blaine looked up trying to remember them but only when Tony linked his eyes with them, with the same expression that he had seen from him those years ago did he remember;

* * *

'_Tony? Tony you look tired. Exhausted even, why don't you get some rest, I won't move from my seat. Promise! This is all because of me really' Blaine stared up into Tony's eyes as he said this without any hesitation just blunt words which made Tony wonder how he got on in life, as if he'd accepted his fate and that was it, no discussion's needed without even knowing how. Tony moreover did look as if he'd happily drop to the floor and sleep for a billion years but Anderson was not your average kid (he could sense it, he had done since he had met him taking him under his wing instantly) knowing that he deserved the truth and he would damn well give it to him! 'Anderson. Listen to me, this was not your fault, it never was, it never will be. We will catch this deadbeat' Blaine listened in fully, he loved Tony talking to him like this, as if nothing ever happened or if he ever wanted comfort and solace he just felt as if he could go to him and have all of his troubles lifted. 'Tony, I-I-I-I-Just thank you. For everything. You've been nothing but kind here. It's just that I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm s-o-o-or-ry' Tony made him stand up along with himself as Gibbs,Ducky, Abby, Tim and Kate walked past, Gibbs had never been prouder of DiNozzo than this point (though he'd never have said it out loud) 'Blaine Anderson, I am about to impart wisdom onto you. A rule, well one of them that Gibbs drew up for us to learn and now it looks like maybe you need one. Rule 6'_

'Rule 10 - Never get personally involved on a case' Tim heaved as Blaine and Tony snapped back into reality. 'I think this is fair to say we've all done it at least once and see the thing is we don't want to do it again because doing this all over would mean our jobs over. But I really, really care about you boys even if I re-met one and only just met the other. You know something don't you Blaine? There's a way you're looking at me, I could always tell when you did. All that teaching of computers must have finally worn off' Blaine pretended to play with a bit of imaginary lint on his jacket trying to hide tears and a blush. He didn't want the truth though, he wanted Tony to lie and say it would all be fine, for Tim to start showing him to use computers in the MRTC again, for Abby to tell McGee to shut up and show him instead while they laughed and flirted, for Gibbs and Ducky to tell him past stories to keep him away from the baddies who crawled up to his window. Kurt wondered what battle had been going on in his head for the past five to ten minutes since they had started to talk rules.

* * *

'Blaine, I can't help you here. I never knew you when I was thirteen. I know clogs are turning in your head though, battles going on inside, Tim's right, I can always tell what you're thinking when you make those faces. Ask them what you want to know, I think we know by now we shouldn't judge. All they want to do is help. Plus it looks as if Ducky and Abby have something burning they want to tell us' All stared on in shock except for Blaine, thankfully having been fully out at McKinley with homophobes helped deal with certain things in certain ways and one of them was definitely knowing what was going on at all times and alertness, you never knew what would be lurking behind a corner next and who was doing what. Blaine took some deep breaths and sighed. 'I had a flashback, Just now, not about my foster parents or my public school Kurt. Only. K-k-k-Kate was-wasn't t-t-there. What happened?' Ziva saw everyone clam up, she hadn't properly gotten to know these kids yet, she might as well talk now before they found out the wrong way.

* * *

'Ziva David as you already know. I'm Mossad trained, I used to be anyway before I became Probationary here, my brother was Ari David. He shot Kate' Here Blaine took a steadying breath, he didn't like where this was going too, especially now he knew Kate was dead and this girl was the sister to the killer. 'To prevent anything relatively from happening again and to do the correct thing...I shot him. I shot Ari, my brother. I shot him for Kate and for Gibbs, she was everyone's family'  
'No one should have ever had to go through that Ziva' Blaine said as he hugged her surprising almost all in question then Kurt spoke up adding on to what had just been said doing the same. 'Especially you, you've clearly been through a lot. We know how being knocked down feels like. The ramifications they cause, how you start to analyze situations, question yourself. You're lovely from the little we've heard and seen, Blaine and I wish you could see that because we know you don't see it in yourself' Blaine taking over again as Ziva started to well up (she had never had this sort of affection thrown at her apart from Gibbs once and he was old enough to be her father or uncle..which she didn't really want to be reminded of despite how happy he cared for her) 'All you did wrong Ziva was get put into the wrong crowd, the wrong family with the wrong intentions but I'm glad you have one here. Now Ducky, Abs? Your eyes and my boyfriend's clever spidey sense deducted you had something' It wasn't posed as a question, more like a statement as if he couldn't possibly disagree with Kurt! 'Jethro, I think you had better all sit down, its quite a big thing I'm about to say - all did with Kurt whacking Blaine on the arm as if to make up for his stupid comment just then - Thank you. Abby and I have just figured out his destination coordinates and time arrivals thanks to the GPS tracking. Yes it seems that he's heading towards the adoption center in about ten minutes or so. My guess is he's come out to look for you Blaine'


	12. Andrew Anderson

**Disclaimer: I've decided to give up on my plans to gain rights to each of these shows so I've decided to try and bribe them somehow instead, until then however, I own nothing except for the plot and 'Andrew Anderson'**

Andrew had driven across the boarders since 1:00 AM. He was shattered but something kept stopping him from closing his eyes or running back to his base camp. His son. He hadn't seen him since he was twelve with black curly locks which rested on his shoulders and a timid smile with childhood innocence. He hadn't wanted to run away and leave him, it was for his own protection. Ever since Andrew had seen that and heard that knock on his bedroom window..his wife's killer, he'd made damn sure to keep his son out of harm's way. A tear rolled down his cheek. 'Blaine. I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to hurt or lose you, it was for your protection. I didn't want to see you die like your mother' he whispered over like a chant. He'd just been to the adoption agency and been told he'd transferred with the old foster family to Westerville but now lived in Lima. On his own. Andrew drove at a quick pace and halted outside the house where Blaine had last been seen. **William McKinley High School**

'Yes sir? How may we help?' Andrew had just entered the choir room panting slightly as he jogged in. 'Andrew Anderson. Blaine's dad, if you could tell me where he's hiding?' His hands shook as he spoke. 'Will Schuester, I'm in charge of this glee club. The New Directions, Blaine's a part of it' Andrew smiled at this. 'I'll say. Blaine's a wonderful singer isn't he? I have such high hopes for him and his career. He's nothing like me at all which I'm proud of' He gushed as Mr Schue nodded. 'I hate to do this to you but maybe you could tell me why we were told by Blaine and something called NCIS that you and Blaine's mother had died?' Andrew eyes flickered at him showing sadness, anger and frustration all into one. 'Laurissa is dead, I saw that with my own eyes. I cannot disclose details with you though you seem perfectly fond of my kid. I'm sorry. Where is he?' Will gave him a gratifying beam then but remembering that he didn't know anything about his son or what had happened to him. 'He's with NCIS at their base in DC, Washington. Something came up' Andrew thanked him shaking his hand, smiling then making a dash back into his car. Looks like he was heading to Washington.


	13. Old and New

**Disclaimer: I still (still?!) own nothing except the plot and 'Andrew Anderson'**

'Blaine?' Kurt tentively asked as Blaine started to pick off imaginary dust off his shoulder and sit straighter, ever since being told by the tracker that he had popped into McKinley and now on his way over he had tensed up and became silent unless given a question to answer. He'd been having daydreams and nightmares too more often than usual with Kurt having to wake him up and comfort him as he cried into his shoulder whispering for his parents to come back. From that night he saw the hand on the window, the trees rustle and then a muffled scream. He was thankful he had his boyfriend there with him, somehow Kurt had forgot all about Carole and Paul unless brought up as he tried to keep Blaine safe and calm. Blaine would do the same though when he just last night had pictured Carole along with Paul screaming out for Burt to help before he was dragged down too as Blaine shushed him back down to sleep, neither had been so glad they'd gone out to DC, Washington together. 'Yeah babe?' He squeezed his hand to assure he was alright. 'Honestly. What am I going to do with you Blaine Anderson?' Blaine had just been about to answer along with a watery smile when he heard a voice trailing down the hallway. Then a body stepped out into view.

* * *

'Hello. Would you like to tell me who you are and what you're doing in my station?' Gibbs smirked. The stranger was a little shorter than he was and carried an air about him, an unsure air. 'Dad? Is that actually you?' A voice called out making the stranger stand still. Counting to three he turned around facing the boy calling out his name. What he saw and what he expected were not the same. 'Blaine? That you little one?' The entire team had now encircled them, Kurt staying behind for obvious reasons. 'Yeah dad, it's me' was all the response Blaine could think of. He had more, wanted to ask more but didn't want to overstep so quickly. Andrew saw through this instantly just like they all could. 'Hey, if you want, we'll talk about it all later' Blaine looked up hopefully before thinking out loud. 'Hey guys, where'd Kurt go? He was standing right next to me a second ago' Andrew looked confused suddenly as Blaine wondered off trying to find him. 'Andrew Anderson, Blaine's real father. I'm glad you've been looking out for him' He put out a hand as everyone shook it. 'Sooo. Who's this Kurt kid?' Tony stepped up taking this one again. 'Tony DiNozzo, I'm sorta like a brother to Blaine in a way I guess. Kurt's this guy whose step-mum and step-uncle died. We think murder connected to your case'

* * *

'Oh good, you're all still talking and you're still alive. Awesome. Erm dad there's someone I want you to meet- Andrew relaxed a little as Blaine seemed so incredibly nervous - he means a lot to me. Like a hell of a lot and I hope you're getting what I'm trying to put across here' Andrew took hold of his hands stroking them softly. 'Whatever you need to tell me, you can. I'm right here, I promise to still love you' Blaine eyes glistened with unshed tears. 'Wait right here, I'll only be a second or two, you are so going to laugh your head off at me' as he dashed off leaving him to discuss adult like things with the MRTC crew.  
'Dad. This is Kurt. Kurt this is my long lost and not at all dead father' Blaine laughed at the end trying to hide his nerves, he was so worried about what was going to happen next. 'Hey Kurt! I'm Andrew, Blaine's father. Great name by the way. I also heard about what happened with Carole and Paul, I'm so sorry for you and I wish I could help. Am I also correct in thinking Blaine wanted me to speak for a different reason than this?' Blaine stood dumbfounded at him, he hadn't expected this reaction at all nor for him to accept Kurt like this. 'Dad, maybe I should talk later to you about this, now doesn't seem like a good time really' He nodded towards the team. 'Course, whatever you want' as he kissed his head surprised he had cut off his curls and gelled his hair, it was a good look though he had to confess. Blaine and the team were staring up in amazement at this gesture. 'Actually I've got some stuff to tell both of you to baby boy' That name. He only ever used that name for his son when he knew he felt insecure about something or other, hearing it now along with the truth later...it was more than he could have hoped for. 'So how's about I take you two boys out to eat tonight? We can have one of our old chats you used to be so fond of' All Blaine could do was nod slowly as Kurt pondered what it must have been like for Andrew to have been away so long, shut off from the world away from Blaine and how in the hell he managed to lose him seeing as he was so very fond of him.

* * *

Andrew had noticed two to three things already about Blaine;

1: His eyes showed great pain and hurt but with Kurt, Gibbs team or the glee club he spoke of whether Dalton or Mckinley love  
2: He kept spinning around to check if Andrew was actually a dream or not and...  
3: He kept Kurt completely by his side.

It was strange at first about how he thought Blaine might be straight but then he recognized from early stages he shied away more so than he had done before and everything from his taste of fashion to music was different and more styled trying to be his own little self. At this point he realised that it shouldn't matter to him, that he was still his son who he had promised to love no matter what. He didn't really care so long as he was happy, Laurissa on the other hand..they had argued about his future and him before she had ran out of the house and..it had happened. Never again though. No, he felt awful deserting Blaine in his time of need and for future problems but it could have all been blown out the water if he hadn't. He'd say all this to them later though.

* * *

'So Blaine, how have you been son?' He started off casually. 'I..I...I'm good. Happy but not. Did I introduce Kurt to you properly?' 'No you didn't. He seems to be a nice chap, I'm willing to bet that you two are dating' Blaine's mouth could have dropped right off then and there, he started to shake as their drinks came by. Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder carefully. 'Yes sir, we're boyfriends. We have been for some time, its coming up to a year and a half next Thurs, I'm actually a year older than Blaine' Blaine hid in horror as Kurt told his father waiting now for the reaction. Andrew however did the exact opposite grabbing Blaine and Kurt's hand in both of his looking straight into both their eyes.

'Blaine, I know what you're thinking so stop it, I am never going to leave you just because you want to like the same gender or kiss them or whatever it is you two boys do. I can tell you're and have been taking care of him for me Kurt. You don't call me sir either, Its Andrew. So long as you're both together and happy, I see no reason for me to intervene' Here he let go of them as Blaine tried to brush off tears and hide what he really felt by this, he then had to ask it, he had to. 'Dad, why was? When I came down to you arguing once, mum stated clearly that I was the problem and also why would you up and leave me like that? I've had some of the worst things happen to me because you weren't there to help me. So please, just. Why?' Andrew studied his face of concern and anxiety then to Kurt's which just showed plain fear and worry. 'Blaine, I can't tell you. Not until we find out Laurissa, Carole and Paul's killer. Only then can I say, you'll be out of danger then. You too Kurt. Only then'


	14. Team Insights

**Okay so small apology to make bout not being on here a while, personal life with my dearest college took its toll for a little while, chrimbo show also went down a treat and cannot believe it the term went so fast! But anyways I'm back! :D Okay so I think this chapter is one of my longest ones so far and I didn't really know whether to stop it halfway or not so I just carried on with it until I got to a natural stopping point which hopefully worked! Cannot wait for my Doctor Who to come back on either! If only they did a crossover with Glee...how cool would that actually be though?! Just one more week til Chrimbo guys..one more week. So after that long and kind of weird/awkward short Authors Note, let us continue on our epic journey of Trauma and remember reviews are love! Xx**

**Disclaimer**** - I sadly do not own Glee or NCIS..if I did, you can bet your lives there'd be tons of crossovers...**

The MRTC had been beyond shock when the man had walked in through the doors speaking hesitantly to see Blaine saying he was his father and not dead. Tim had remained close to Blaine on one side knowing Tony would not have handled the situation like he would. He knew Tony was extremely fond of the kid and vice versa but this was a risk he couldn't have taken because he knew, he just _knew_ Tony would explode demanding him why he wasn't there for his son, why wasn't he dead when it was apparent he was and what did he expect from any of them? No, Tony needed to back away from that bit which he had. Abby had stood between Ducky and Gibbs as they gave him the stares but showing they approved of him and what he had been doing to get to his son. Ziva had tried to intimidate him by sharpening her knife while keeping ahold of her fun close by giving hints with her eyes and body language. Yet there was something you had to like about him, maybe the fact he was so honest with himself, with others or maybe it was just the fact he hadn't judged Blaine and Kurt.

* * *

'Boss, if you don't mind me saying we still have the case to think about and who'd want to kill Carole, Paul and Laurissa' McGee tried to sound restrained as he said it but it came out with hesitance instead. Gibbs however saw it as a good thing that at least someone with so little family (his parents had decided to turn away from him recently saying he shouldn't see Sarah anymore and was a bad influence for her with his "games" at which point he had broken down a little needing Gibbs to help him back up) could still focus on the tasks in hand whilst staying happy for other people's families. Giving a nod towards McGee and DiNozzo to check up on Burt's family over in Lima, he decided to pay another visit to the glee club along with Ducky. Abby would be fine keeping up with evidence sent to her, Palmer would also be fine with the body having learnt much from his mentor already.  
'I can't believe we're back here, they've already been visited by us once, why twice?' McGee looked at Tony with angst and sadness on his face, it was like how he'd been with Blaine,_ least Blaine's guy has someone he can come talk to if he couldn't to anyone else, Tim clearly cares for him, I might as well cut Probie some slack._ 'Hey McGee, I feel exactly the same when I'm with Blaine, like you're concerned and all you need to do is talk to them and they'll just let loose' His partner nodded quickly in response. 'But McGee? You dare put this into your book and I will hunt it down and burn it' to Tim's shocked horror. Walking out of the car up onto the driveway scared Tim to no end, he was not prepared for this. He remembered when he was first told by his parents about not being there for him anymore;

* * *

_'I don't care Tim! You cannot keep on doing this!' His father boomed circling Tim along with his mother. Sarah without them realising it came up behind them listening in, she loved her big brother, he had been there for her so much especially when it had come to the murder that she thought she'd done, she thanked her lucky stars she had been drugged and it wasn't actually her with of course NCIS helping.'Dad, I have to work on this case, its important to me. To the team, we all understand what these kids went through and I really love them both' He said in a calm fashioned measure but it didn't help when the mother leered over him laughing. 'Love? Its overrated with those teenagers because that's all they are, teenagers. And this Anderson kid sounds like a ponce' which cut Tim deeply inside as Blaine had never done anything wrong, it was just the world was against him, he didn't deserve it at all. 'Don't call him that mum, Blaine never did wrong' to more laughter and then spinning round to his dad. 'That's what you think, the kid has problems. Big ones. And I'll say the same for the Hummel kid, all he's looking for is pity and to give people grief' _

_Now this scarred Tim as he stepped back almost bumping into Sarah but thankfully she had moved quickly. She also noticed the seething tone in her brother's voice with guilt crashing over her. From what she had heard they were two of the sweetest boys her brother had ever met and hoped to meet them some day. 'Don't talk about Kurt like that, he's more of a person than you two will ever be, they've been through more than us. A hell of a lot more' They seemed to consider this fact before speaking. Sarah held her breath. 'You're right but we don't care for yours or their pity party. You don't go near Sarah anymore either not while you're friends with those sick children' As they gave him his goodbyes he stated clearly what he wanted. 'They're not sick children. Just because they know who they are and what they want in life and have had some rough childhoods doesn't mean you can judge them because you don't like the sound of them, it doesn't mean you know them' They had thrown him out instantly of their house and shutting the door on him muttering about how he was diseased. What they hadn't expected was Sarah to be standing there sobbing. Both went to comfort her but were battered away. It had been two weeks now and she still sobbed wanting her big brother back and for her parents to get with the programme and accept. She knew what she had to do. _

* * *

Two long weeks of being cut off from his family, he found out that though they were gone, he still had his NCIS team with him. 'Probie, knock already, We're standing here like idiots' One, two, three knocks and the door opened. Burt looked disheveled and irate, another body stood in the corner clearly not wanting to be seen or heard but too late now. 'Hi again Burt, you remember me and my silly goof of a partner?' Tony started but was cut off. 'Tony, first of all I am not a 'goof' and secondly that's really not how you're meant to greet people who are going through some rough times' Burt in a state of amusement between them both let them in. 'Finn, we got some people that wanna talk to us, come over here kid' Finn traipsed his way over sitting down with a sad frown on his face. 'We're really sorry to disturb you once more but we need to ask some more questions' Tony defined as he and his partner sat down onto the chairs provided. 'What kind of questions, Kurt didn't do anything, did he?' Finn blurted without thinking. Both agents smiled as they saw how he cared for his step-brother. 'No, Kurt nor Blaine have done anything wrong Finn but we've had to as you know reopen Blaine's case and well..Blaine's dad Andrew is alive and well looking out for Blaine. He won't give us any of us not even his son or his boyfriend any info on why he left so suddenly but needed him to keep safe, do you know anything about this?' The senior field agent burst out loud only to be met with scathing eyes and two shakes of the head.  
'I'm sorry we couldn't help but you give Andrew two fingers up from me. That's all he deserves after leaving Blaine like that for so long. Just keep an eye on my boys, I'm glad they came clean to you saying they were going out, goodness knows why they didn't before' Burt shook their hands wishing them a safe journey back home going inside as Finn madly dashed out.'Hey, wait! Wait up! You two. Guys! Timothy!, Anthony!' They both turned to see Finn standing in front of them out of breath. 'Its just Tony, Finn. Also you can call Probie here a variety of different names. McGeek, McFlower Power and-' He was stopped abruptly by Finn's not amused face. 'You know you shouldn't make up that sorta stuff for people, it can hurt. Like a lot. More than you know. I used to do the same actually, I was even slightly homophobic in a way but glee and Mr Schue really helped me, San, Puck, Kurt and Quinn with that. Man, we're graduating this year. It feels kinda odd to say actually' Finn had gone off on a tangent without noticing.

'Hey kid? You ran up to us for a reason not to chit chat plus McGeek's used to nicknames by now' Finn clocked back in blushing at the fact they thought the information he had was useful. 'Yeah, actually. We all saw Andrew Anderson at glee like two days ago, he seemed really eager to get to Blaine. He seemed like a cool dude. Plus he sorta helped me out with some steps I kept getting wrong, he's totally like Blaine, cool y'know?. He also asked if anyone else had come looking for him, I said no but there was a figure in the corner of my eye. I was afraid to get in trouble with Burt if I said it' Both agents thanked him and told they'd be put under extra protection once more before finally getting back into the car ringing Gibbs on the way.

* * *

'Five, six, seven, eight! And a one, two, three jump and bend! That's great guys, someone ring Kurt and Blaine to inform them of the songs and steps we're doing for Regionals. Hopefully they'll be back in time. Ah Gibbs, great to see you again, looks like we're making regular visits now, hey? Who's the person next to you?' Gibbs gave him one of his famous smirks where upon Ducky went to shake his hand politely speaking in a way Gibbs found amusing. 'Mr William Schuester, I presume. Donald Mallard, ME of NCIS's MRTC unit' To which he confused him then had to clarify much to his friend's hilarity. 'My dear boy, the term ME means Medical Examiner and as I'm sure you'd have known by now with recent trips from most of us that MRTC means Major Crime Response Team or Unit' Now they had drawn in all the glee club kids and Mr Schuester trying to still look as if he knew it already without the explanation Both were about to respond with questions when a cheerleader crept up with another holding her hand. 'Mr Schue, are my dolphins okay? San, are they, we haven't heard from them for a while' Ducky bemused broke the silence 'Who are you two young ladies?' San as she had been called shot him a dark look but then seeing his concerned eyes darted it back in responding. 'This is Brittany and I'm Santana, we're both on the Cheerios and obviously glee club, don't tell anyone but its the best part of my day okay? And I really miss my two favorite gay guys, they had my back and still do so we're cool if you're looking out for them too. Come meet the rest of the New Directions'

'Hey Sam, what's going on?' Finn entered being wary of his surroundings ever since he spoke with those two agents saying what he had seen, he had felt lighter somehow. 'Not much bro but er..Gibbs and someone called Donald Mallard whose a Medical Examiner are here, Brit and Santana are over there talking to them' Finn nodded carefully. 'Hey Finn, you were gone ages, I got worried you'd been taken by the spacemen or something but Gibbs got a call and said you were with some more of those nice agents giving them helpful information, we're getting them to come over here and talk normally with us so they don't treat us like suspects' After talking both Gibbs and Ducky walked over still a little dazed from Brittany's odd way of speaking. 'Guys, this is Gibbs as you know by now and Donald Mallard' Ducky however raised his hand to stop him. 'Please all call me Ducky, that's what everyone else does, makes it much easier and less cold sounding' Each warmed to him instantly. 'As for me, call me Jethro or Gibbs, I don't do nicknames like Duck here but I found it helps if you tell someone your name to get to know them better. How bout you kids?, I already know Brittany and Santana' nodding to both. 'And of course Finn' who flashed him a smile. 'Ok then. I'm Sam, this is Mike and his girlfriend Tina - both gave a wave - this is Sugar and Artie - Artie gave out a 'yo!' and Sugar a sweet hello - And finally Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel' Sam's breath gave out here with clapping given out to him as he blushed. 'We're just getting ready for Regionals, want to help rehearse?'

* * *

'I don't think it could have been any or all of them Duck, they're too sweet for their own goods and whatever Schuester's doing, he's doing it good. No wonder those boys get on like fire when they have him on hand' Gibbs said in the truck as his friend stared driving onto the road ahead. He thought exactly the same but didn't voice it as he had gotten that close to Jethro that they could read each other's minds sometimes. This was one of those moments. 'I just can't believe we're going back home with no evidence or..anything' Ducky started to nod in agreement but stopped as he remembered DiNozzo's phone call earlier. 'Jethro, DiNizzo's call earlier, he clearly said Finn had explained that he was being followed and kept seeing body figures in his eye line We got him extra protection for him and Burt. That's our evidence plus if Finn's taken, we can always locate him by the GPS chip McGee brought and put on for him and one step closer to the killer' Gibbs smiled properly at this one motioning for Ducky to keep on driving to the airport. Suddenly he was thrown into a flashback he'd had with his Junior field agent not three days ago;

_McGee sat there at his desk not caring or making comments about DiNozzo's scrunched up paper flying his way, no, he was too focused in on the picture he held. A picture of him and Sarah at her Eighteenth birthday, she had only wanted one friend and Tim round there. The girl she had become friends with after the murder, the cheerleader, as far as he knew they were still friends, close ones at that. Ziva had flown in at that point remarking to Tony she had been here since 5 this morning and he was possibly the laziest person alive. Tony had responded with a sarky comment which Tim hadn't catched. Before he knew it, he started to feel tears pricking his eyes not even knowing that they had all stopped what they were doing along with Gibbs to stare. 'McGee, elevator Now' He gladly obliged tearing himself away from the happy picture. Soon as they were in, he pressed__ the emergency stop button. 'What is wrong with you today?' All McGee could do was shrug not wanting to let words get the better of him. 'Tim, what's going on? There's clearly something, its not Kurt and Blaine is it?' Tim shook his head finally responding to Gibbs questioning eyes. 'No boss, you know I care for them just as much as we all do. Its just. My parents asked me about the case we're doing and when they found out it involved two boys, they clammed up. They weren't happy that neither were as smart as some of us on our team either. I may have told them I did care and I wanted to look after them saying it didn't matter about anything so long as they were safe, that they'd had an appalling life and were still fighting for it all. They didn't seem to want to know and chucked me out of their lives telling me to not contact Sarah til I sorted myself out. I'm not doing it. Getting them into my life to chuck the kids out. No way Gibbs. No way' Gibbs paused studying his facial features. 'Sometimes rules are made to be broken McGee. Ignore your parents but clearly Sarah was the one who meant something of importance to you. Try and get to her first' _

* * *

Back in DC, Abby worked furiously alongside Palmer as they tried to work without their friends or as they now said family. They both knew they were going to be gone for a couple of days but both kept getting distracted by only having each other and not anyone else to talk too. Abby missed Gibbs giving her compliments and Caf Pows! and of course her normal hugging states everyone gave her, she missed Tony's fleeting comments about movies, TV shows and his banter with Ziva. She missed Ziva as she was the only female companion and missed her moves she showed her. She missed Ducky's stories. But most of all she missed Tim. She missed not having someone to talk about computers with or hugging him or even flirting with him making him either roll his eyes or blush profusely. She was just glad Palmer was there otherwise she would have gone even crazier than she had been already without someone there to calm her down.

Palmer worked harder than before taking his mind off what his teacher and friend would say about the body he had in front of him. He had learnt a lot already from him learning the obvious and the oblivious wounds and attacks from what you could get from the body. No such luck had come to him yet. He decided to lean away from the body he inspected so closely letting his mind wonder for a bit. 'Maybe I should just imagine Doctor Mallard is actually here, that might help' He muttered to himself hearing his voice echo across the morgue. 5 minutes later something grabbed his attention. He reached over for the magnifying glass ready to observe. He then let out a small gasp as he discovered what it was. He ran out to get Abby to agree with him or not which she readily did high fiving each other then relishing in the fact they had found it out not the rest like usual. 'Abby, don't you think we should tell the others now?' Giving her a look to which she put her hands in her lab coat pockets. 'Yeah I guess you're right, would be silly not too especially as it might be important, do you think we should tell Kurt, Blaine and Blaine's dad?' Palmer studied this fact twice over in his head. 'No, not now, maybe after we tell the others' Abby did a jump. 'Just what I was thinking' Both smiled at each other knowingly before peering back down at the body.


	15. The Symbol

**AN: Hey all! A very happy (belated) new year to you all and I know this has taken a while to upload so sorry for that! Anyways, I hope you all had a good Chrimbo/New Year and lets hope for great things to come! So have a very quick update. Keep safe and love to all! Xx**

**Disclaimer: I very sadly do not own Glee or NCIS...but if I did Klaine would never have split and McAbby/Tiva would be together already...**

'What do we have that's so urgent Palmer?' Gibbs asked breezing in like usual. All Jimmy could do was smile smugly next to Abby. Ducky had also entered at that point motioning for them all to kindly move out his way which they so readily did. 'Well it wasn't really til yesterday I noticed it but look at both the engravements made on Paul's wrist but not on Carol's. The symbol is the letter J where they each had a thing they called a 'big brother' where they basically teach the younger members the ropes and you had your name engraved of that person and vice versa for the older member and then on the other a number, in this case it's the 11th which was the day Paul enrolled in a group who often used to have frat parties, Carole didn't' Palmer stood aside letting her take over. 'I ran the ballistics on everyone within that group and who they were both close friends with not just one of them, it'll be an easier hit that way because then we'll have a proper motive. Anyway, this is what came up - she handed Gibbs a photograph of someone with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Jeremy Landford. - He was in the same frat as Paul and hung around a lot with his sister but while trying to flirt with unwanted advances with her' Gibbs nodded swiftly kissing her head keeping the new information tucked under his arm. 'Brilliant Abs, lets go'

* * *

'So do you know when you guys will be back?' A quiet voice came through the computer monitor while another boy sat in Gibbs chair staring blank faced. 'I mean, we're happy for you, don't get me wrong but its just...when you were at least at McKinley we could still meet up, still talk a little, both you and Kurt. But now..this is like, like we don't exist some days and we really do miss you Blaine. I don't mean to make you sadder but we miss our confidante' At this Blaine smiled for the first time that day, Andrew had had to visit the adoption agency to try to claim rights back to his son and of course Mercedes and Rachel just had to call Kurt into a late minute shopping spree over the weekend where he was meeting at the airport now. Which had resulted in him phoning up Wes who he hadn't spoken to for at least three months which had then made him feel bad. It lasted for an hour until Gibbs and the team breezed in noticing the sunken boy, Tony rushed towards him along with his boss clearly worried. 'I already told you, I'm not rejoining the Warblers guys! I'm happy in New Directions and Kurt's there too' Wes smirked. 'Sure. We should never have encouraged you to get his number and talk to him after that performance, none of this would ever have happened' He then pretended to fall off of his chair moreover properly falling off his chair for real to Blaine's amusement. 'Hey kiddo' 'GIBBS AH!' he jumped suddenly falling over his self much to everyone else's delight. 'Shut up Wes, you're just jealous because we'll beat you all at Regionals but I better get going, I'm sorry' Wes's smirk faded into something like despair and nodded slowly logging off before giving him his usual farewell. 'No worries Anderson, just..you two lovebirds take care, promise me. Bye Blaine Warbler'

* * *

'Here we are, Jeremy Landford's place, it doesn't look right really, does it?' McGee stated to Gibbs otherwise smirk. 'No McGee, I never would have noticed all that moss, algae and the crumbling builder work' DiNozzo yelled over the car door. McGee gave out a fake laugh as he advanced toward the door itself guns poised at the ready. 'On the count of three as usual..1..2..3!' BAM! The door pushed aside instantly with NCIS racing inside glad they had left Kurt and Blaine behind, it was so old and dusty. 'NCIS, FEDERAL POLICE. STAY WHERE YOU ARE' Yelled throughout their searching of the house. 'Nothing here boss' went McGee. 'Clear!' went the other two, all advanced their way back downstairs with weapons still raised, walked into the living room only to find tied up on a chair with a gag in the mouth unconscious - 'SARAH!'

**Hopefully this chapter is alright, it's not one of my faves but yeah. Keep calm, it's gonna be totally awesome. Reviews are totally awesome too? :)**


	16. Sarah!

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own either...But I do hope to own an NCIS hat soon :)**

'Sarah? Open your eyes. Open them Sarah, you've got to' Tim crouched on the sunken floorboards squeezing both her hands and trying not to break down into what he had just seen. Ziva had flown into action instantly getting the gag and rope off her while Tim just sat there dumbfounded at what they had just walked in. 'McGee! Come on, we need to go after them. Now' Gibbs ordered. 'No boss, I am staying right here with my sister until she regains consciousness and her memory. Go without me, I have my phone, my gun and my badge, we should be fine and you catch him, no one does this to Sarah, no one' At this point Tony accepted while Gibbs stood there until Tony gave him the subtle nod so they could try to outrun him. Something like a phone ringing pinged into existence. 'Hello? Kurt! Don't go back to base, don't do anything, we just found Sarah tied bound up and gagged in Landford's place which was empty. Listen to me, stay with Rachel and Mercedes, I am begging you just this once, please Kurt, don't go anywhere - a muffled groan was then thrown into view - She's waking up so it shouldn't be long before she gets back her memory. Ring Blaine, tell him not to move. At all and text Andrew, tell him what I just told you and you better hope he has a knife on him. tell him Rule 9, he'll understand what I mean by that. Rule 9'

'Anything guys?' All three had run up and down the block trying to find Jeremy but no such luck came, they had to retreat to base. Stopping dead in their tracks they remembered McGee and Sarah, they'd be in a hell of a lot more trouble if they didn't get out now. Another mad dash back through the crowded streets led them to the pair once more. What they didn't expect were three extra people giggling, laughing and then in clearer focus Kurt. Gibbs quickened his pace. 'Get in there now, Kurt. What the hell are you doing out here? Its completely unsafe! You two as well' He shut the garage door to see Sarah McGee sitting next to her brother as he tried to calm her down slowly as she remembered the details of earlier. Mercedes and Rachel never having seen them do their job properly in such a hostile environment stared blankly at everyone. 'Rach, Ceeds? I need to go ring Blaine and his dad, try to keep them out of this guy's way so sit down somewhere, I'll be two seconds Tim, don't worry too much' as he slowly moved further away. 'You two, names?' Rachel smiled. 'Hello, my name is Miss Rachel Berry and clearly I've been misinformed but what exactly is going on here? We were told of murders so why are you all here and not catching the killers? '

'Rachel! I'm sorry bout her, she's a touch full of the crazies. Mercedes Jones' 'T-t-t-t. T-t-t. T-t-im?' Tim let out a sigh of relief when her memory came fully back, she had been stuck on that for a while, the last thing she remembered. He hugged her instantly letting her scent soak in again, the scent of fresh pine and in a way the old library books she kept taking out. 'I'm here Sarah, look at me. You're fine, you're safe' as the rest looked on giving her positive nods and glances. 'Okay so Blaine knows, I felt kind of bad hanging up on him though, so lonely without his dad there but least he had Wes. He's phoning him now actually, did something happen to him when I was visiting these two?' Rachel hurried over to hug him with Mercedes not too far behind. 'Kurt, you know he'll be fine, and you know these guys will take care of him if Andrew's not around. Stop worrying so much' At that point another girl voice was heard but this one sounded weaker. 'Blaine Anderson always was a trooper, he was always around when no one else was. I didn't want to say I knew him, you'd only drag me in for questioning, sorry Tim. I promise you though, he'll be fine, he somehow always is' Kurt stood there with the rest of his friends and the team looking as lost as him. 'Sorry but er I'm confused as to how you know him. Sarah? Did I say that right?' Sarah nodded smiling, she liked this boy clearly seeming to genuinely care for Blaine's safety. 'We used to go to Westerville high school together, the local one but then something happened and he transferred over to Dalton, his friends are nice though. It was something bad though, I never knew what. He didn't tell me'

* * *

'Hey Wes?' Blaine whispered into the webcam. 'Yes Anderson, this is the second time today, are you feeling alright?' he put in as a joke but seeing his friend's concerned face he though better of it. 'What's wrong? You can tell me, you know that' Blaine simply nodded again. Taking a deep breath he let out his worries. 'Kurt just called me saying that they just found Tim's younger sister Sarah gagged and bound to a chair and had been unconscious then they tried to find the guy by running after him but he got away too quickly and now Kurt is there in the old abandoned house with Cedes, Rach and the team. I'm worried for them Wes!' Wes's head was now reeling from that hurried speech which looked like he had been holding in for much longer than he needed to. However he knew that there was something else was running through his friend's mind right now, he quickly yelled out to David, Nick and Jeff to join him on the webcam to help. 'Hey Blainers!' was yelled as Nick proceeded to punch his boyfriend on the arm gently before speaking himself. 'Hey Blaine, Wes told us what's happening, we all know something else is bothering you though. Correct?' His friend nodded again. 'Blaine, stop nodding and tell us what it is! We want to help you' David screeched. 'There's this guy at the door and he-e-e. I think he's trying to break into NCIS'

* * *

**Within Dalton.** Westerville  
'Blaine hang tight, okay? Take deep breaths in and out but make sure you have hidden yourself just in case, we don't want to have to make this a hostage or ransom situation' Wes commanded half out of sheer horror and the other out of sheer concern, David had run out the room as he had felt cold shivers go down his back and wasn't really prepared for something like this, Nick and Jeff sat there dumbfounded in their roommates dorm hoping that they would all wake up from this weird dream sooner or later all little knowing it would soon turn out to be a nightmare. 'Blaine, we need to know you're still with us and not taken so keep talking to us, whisper something every five minutes or so, just so we know you're there' Jeff supplied for the nerves they started to have creep in on them. 'Okay. Hh-h-he-e's rounding the co-orner g-g-g-guys!' What happened next went too fast for any of their liking. Blaine had been grabbed by the arm, threatened then beaten before being kidnapped by the stranger who was all too familiar with the boys at Dalton, after hearing their closet friend's cries and seeing all of the truth unfold in front of their eyes knew what they had to do.

'First we need to book those tickets, Jeff you do that. Then we need to figure out the location of where Gibbs and his team are so Nick if you can phone Kurt? Great. David? You and I are going to do a little investigation of our own concerning Blaine's real family and what precisely happened that night, I'm so sure of who that guy who broke in was and be sure to tell Gibbs that too. No one does this to him. No one. Not again' Anger broke out into each boys faces as they realised how big the situation they were throwing themselves into and how bad in return it was their most trusted friend. 'Once a Warbler..' David started. 'Always a Warbler' the other three finished.


	17. Warblers? Meet NCIS

**Disclaimer: If I would, I could...**

All of the boys had from Dalton had sprinted over to where the team was stationed Reaching the open basement of the aged house they saw figures. 'Excuse us! Hello?!' Nick yelled so that they could be heard from the back. Kurt strained his head over first recognizing them instantly. 'Nick?!' His friend nodded politely at him and to the other three. Kurt's beamed at him running over hugging them all much to their amusement. 'Mind telling us who that is?' Gibbs stated calmly before Sarah stood up shakily. 'Nick, Jeff, Wes and David. They go to Dalton in Westerville. They're part of the Warblers which is a glee club and Wes is the oldest member who is also part of the leading committee who loves his gavel and I mean love. Private boys school. Tim, you remember David right? My erm, boyfriend' Tim nodded to show that he understood. 'There's a reason why you've come here from school, isn't there boys? Sorry, Tony DiNozzo' He shook hands with all four boys. Jeff grabbed hold of Nick's hand which led to Nick leaning on David's shoulder which made him lean a little closer to Wes who in turn stared worriedly. 'Blaine phoned us and told us someone snuck into your headquarters. He was right, he was also taken by them, we thought we recognized the face though and let me tell you, you're not gonna be happy'

* * *

Blaine in turn woke up to a massive headache with he got from being hit over the head with a bat and then being dragged but he had tried to put up a fight. And surely all four boys had seen what had happened, surely? His voice hurt and his he was also sure he had bruises. He suddenly felt scared. A voice came from down the corridor and he knew it was his dad's, he breathed a little easier then. 'Dad? Dad, if that's you I'm in here!' he tried yelling but the footsteps and voice hurried away as if he'd known and didn't dare he say it want to know. He felt alone again but couldn't wipe his tears away as his hands were tied together with rope which is when he remembered what Kurt had relayed back to him on the phone. _'Oh hang on one second,Tim's yelling something at me again, he says to tell you about Rule 9? Blaine?' Blaine nodded before remembering he couldn't see him so he'd have to respond with a short answer as he was getting worried by the second especially with Tim's voice like that. 'Yes Kurt, I'll tell you later. I promise!' He then hung up the phone when he heard the noise so as not to show the fear which had been creeping up slowly and steadily. Damn it! He should have told him what Rule 9 was or that he...wait? He hadn't told his boyfriend that he had loved him..oh he was so screwed if he made it out of here alive. _

* * *

'I can't believe it and I don't think I want to' Tony spoke as Ducky checked over the four Warblers making sure they hadn't been hurt in coming over or had been aimed it. 'Well I must say in turn my dear boy that we all had doubts sadly but I would not worry for Blaine, he seems to have others who are doing so for him, alright you can go' He waved Nick off and packed up his things as he had been the last to be checked. 'Ah Timothy, is Sarah sure she's alright now? ' Tim responded with a nod of the head to over where Sarah stood talking to David and Wes which then made him curious where Kurt, Nick and Jeff were. 'Tony, where are the others?' Gibbs at that point came in answering for him. 'Mercedes and Rachel went home, Kurt, Nick and Jeff are talking over there only Jeff and Nick seem closer than they are. Duck, how are we going to break the news to Blaine? After all the guy's been through? I mean, I'm happy for him no matter what choices he made but half the time, I dunno. I see the thirteen year old coming through, the loud unsure version' Ducky smiled at this knowingly at his old friend as he tried to find the right words to describe the boy.


	18. Revealment

**AN: Hey everybody! So sorry for being ages but new year work caught up with me and I had to mainly focus on that so I've not had much time for writing, (trust me I hate when other people come back to their stories late :| ) Anyways I managed to make this chapter up to scratch and as usual I hope you all enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I still sadly own neither of these shows each belonging to their respective producers and protectors of my feels...**

'Hello?!' Blaine had been in this place for three days now and was getting very scared now, he tried to calm himself with thoughts of his friends at Dalton and McKinley, of NCIS and how great they all were helping him and Kurt for the second time, how they just accepted them. Lastly he thought of Kurt. His kind, sweet, compassionate and moral Kurt. Sadly this did end up causing some unwanted tears as he thought of not seeing him again and him either driving himself to despair then dying or him forgetting Blaine and moving on instead but the battle with his heart spoke something different. That Kurt would not be that kind of person and he would never just forget Blaine as he had assured him countless times. More footsteps came down the hall then a key turning in the lock and Andrew entering in, Blaine's face split into wide relief but wavered when he didn't attempt to help him out of the situation. He sneered at him instead causing Blaine to sink his head lower into his hands.

'Hey Anderson. Did we not want to come and play? I'm sorry it has to be this way but did you really fall for my act? I'm not your father, never have been and I'd never want to be. Ever. It's a shame you don't know who he actually is, hey? Do you want to know who I really am?' Blaine close to the verge of tears but determined to not let them show, nodded his head. 'I'm Jeremy Landford. And I hated Paul for always seeing the bright side and protecting Carole. And Carole? She got what she deserved. I loved her more'

* * *

'Boss are you sure about this?' Tim asked as they were about to enter Landford's real home and not the fake one he had made up for them to take their eyes off of Blaine and lead them astray. Gibbs gave one of his famous stares by way of answer. They all had decided to not do the usual counting and just barge which would hopefully make Jeremy aware of the intruders and make him either try to run, hide them somewhere else or come face to face with them then Blaine's friends and boyfriend would be able to find him hopefully unharmed. All had been given spare knives each and been told Rule 9 at Gibbs gut instinct. 'Tim told me to tell Blaine that, what is it?' All agents turned to look at each other coming to the same agreement. 'Go on Probie' Tony ushered Tim as he knew Kurt found better acceptance with Tim. 'Rule 9 boys and Sarah seeing as you're so indignant on coming along which I really think you should reconsider, is never go anywhere without a knife, one of Gibbs rules' Each nodded in turn as they prepared themselves waiting on Gibbs signal.

* * *

'Hang on so I get why you killed Paul, well actually I really don't but why Carole if you loved her?' Blaine questioned to only be met with a scoff. 'Why? I was trying to save her from that pain of a brother and I knew she loved me more. More than that Burt guy. It wasn't fair on me! I was his friend!' Blaine felt hurt and resentment boil up within him trying to find the strength within him to ask the next question. He suddenly then found himself remembering the words he and Kurt had exchanged after first meeting a lot. Courage. 'And what of my parents? You clearly knew them from the way you talked about them. Why them and not me?' Yet again another scoff only this time it came with a dark glare. 'All three of us were close once. Then your mother tells me to go get Carole as she knew she loved me and looked how that turned out, I went to go tell her what had happened but there was something she hadn't been telling me. She was engaged! She had been for six whole months! And the only reason Lucy, your mother hung around me was because she felt sorry for me not having any friends other than Luke!'

Blaine drew out a breath at this...he had finally discovered his real parents names. 'Oh and Luke! I hated that brat! So easily brought up, had the best seats in the house. A jock. With a soul you might say, he helped us nerds, the tools, the simples. I thought he was the best. Only I knew there was something else behind it all. He planned to be Navy Lieutenant even though I told him it was worthless. He came up to me and asked what to do with my life but he hadn't listened to me. HE NEVER DID! AND BAM! I shot Lucy dead cold. Luke got in the way taking one bullet for her but no he didn't die. I had hoped he would'

* * *

The NCIS team had been listening on the other side of the wall looking disgusted. Kurt felt his knees go weak a little but Wes managed to hold him up slowly as they heard the spite in Landford's voice, how little the problem had actually been, how he had managed to blow it way out of proportion each one feeling gladder than the last that soon he would be thrown away, locked up with the key. Sarah seemed to be proving herself the strongest standing next to Ziva with her knife down below her facing away from everyone else, she held a strong stance keeping her eyes and ears aware if something happened on the outside listening in intently. They were waiting now for the signal.

* * *

'And if I could Anderson, I'd do the same to you in an instant. WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?' Blaine decided to duck at this point unawares of what plan had been formulated by his friends keeping quiet. If he got distracted he could run out the room, hit him with something. 'You are gonna sit tight boy and I'm going to search the premises. And I hope you better be here when I get back' He left then running out when another loud shot rang out a bit further away. Footsteps came closer, and the doorknob was being turned in an urgent way. Blaine sunk even lower so as not to be seen with his memories of Sandy Hawkins, McKinley slushies and his foster parents floated right up to the front of his mind. He started to shake a little in fear. 'Blainers? Mate, we know you're in here, get up off the floor, you're safe, we promise you' came Wes' voice which only wavered once as they knew Blaine would now try to lash out. He slowly got up off the floor. Recognized the voice and his friends but then felt frightened when he knew who wasn't there. 'Guys, I'm really thankful but where's Kurt? Is he alright? Did he get hurt?' All of the four boys tutted mumbling about how he should really focus on something other than Kurt once in a while.

* * *

'You're cornered Landford, nothing you can do and nowhere to run. I've got two close friends of Blaine right here and let me tell you they're not exactly jumping for joy. Would it help if I told you one was his high maintenance boyfriend?' Gibbs spoke harshly as Kurt muttered underneath his breath 'How? I'm a hell of a lot nicer than the neanderthals of the world anyways' Tim and Tony both on each side of Kurt chuckled softly. They didn't want to get rid of that moment in time but there was a suspect and a job to do. 'Come out with your hands up' Ziva yelled also with their weapons raised once more. But if there was anything that they had learnt with this guy was that he was never as he appeared. From out the corner of Sarah's eyes she saw Blaine out alive nudging Kurt who had still been trying to justify if he was actually like what Gibbs had called him. 'Landford. It's over, you hear me?' Tony screeched across from his standing position. Sarah suddenly had an idea. 'Agent Gibbs? May I try? - a brief nod - Jeremy? I know it's hard to fully acknowledge that someone you once loved has passed on and then then along with the guilt that you took that life but doing this to cover it up? That's a no go area. And also, how were you meant to decide who to love and who not to? And Blaine's family? Why for a simple fit of jealously when you could have moved so easily on? The price for all this? You took away something dear from each person and now they live in constant sadness again'

From where the team of Warblers were standing it was hard to justify whose voice it had belonged to as it sounded melodic but with menacing hurtful tones if you weren't careful. As they reached the main area of holding they managed to see the face of the talker. No one knew her instantly except one. Blaine. He had never wanted to re-see that face of that girl ever again. Ever. He had hurt her too much but she was also the one who knew everything about him from the start, she happened to have been his very first friend in the midst of it all, the only one who hadn't cared about which gender Blaine might have happened to admire more or how his fashion differed to others and he...well he took her geekiness in stride safe to say. He hadn't really been able to follow much of what she had said at the same time but tried his best for her, they had inside jokes and pranks on their older siblings when needed but stopped after Cooper left as it didn't have the same insight. She had told him about what her brother did for a living once but had forgotten now though he knew. He knew so well. When he had been beaten up because of that stupid dance and left without a single word but wrote one letter explaining he had gone to Dalton with some friends he met because his academic status would benefit him more there. He thought he had been protecting her, shielding her away from all the bad. But this was Timothy McGee's sister. She must have already seen the bad.

Jeremy came out from his hiding position then but held his weapon steadfast. 'So what? You're too young to actually know anything, you were too stupid to run and hide before I gagged and bounded you so now you attempt with words? Low blow. And you just don't know anything, you're just a kid. How would you know what someone running away from you, hurting you, leaving you for something better is like?' Blaine took in a deep breath scared of what she might say next. 'Trust me Jeremy. I know' And with an extra swipe at him as the agents skillfully cuffed him while he was being occupied said 'Oh and the too young, too geeky thing. Nobody' perfect' The agents then lead the man out of the house into their car while the teens all went into the van that Ducky would be driving just in case anyone had come out with any broken bones but pleased to see none.


	19. Getting To The End

**Disclaimer: Nope but you can safely bet by now that there would have been crossovers along with Disney songs mixed in...**

'So Blainers? How many times have we had to come rescue you now' Jeff jabbed him in the shoulder as the Warblers crowded round him and Kurt just like old times, the others slowly started giggling as they counted off on their fingers. Kurt shook his head at this laughing himself despite apparently being the cause of one or two of them. 'And what was that time when you kicked that basketball into Crawford? And we had to send you because you were less likely to get caught and you still did and we had to come over explaining saying you were gay to show the girls you weren't trying to hit on them?' David questioned in a big breath as Blaine felt the urge to cover his hands with his eyes.

* * *

'Alright now fellas, that's enough. We have your statements bar two for good reasons so if you'd now like to leave? Blaine and Kurt will catch up with you soon, I'm sure' Tony smirked. 'Yeah I guess so. Listen you two, we really miss you not being in the Warblers. At Dalton. But if something like this comes up or you just want to chat, please contact us. It gets a little awkward otherwise. Don't make Wes get his gavel' Nick warned as Wes actually pulled out of his coat pocket said gavel which caused uproar between all six boys. Tony looked on at this piece of wood questioning it's authority and why it would have such an effect on this group until he voiced his opinion out loud causing the noise to shush. 'Tony, tell me you did not just say that, one of the most important rules of being a valued member of the Warblers. Don't disrespect the gavel or the gavel will disrespect you' Tony clearly puzzled by the way they were talking about a block of wood as it was some sort of savior just muttered about it's uselessness once more causing more raised voices until Wes finally fed up with it all got out the gavel and banged it on the table three times to get his attention, all 5 boys looked up expectantly to Tony glaring finally saying out loud. 'Well now I see what you mean, take it easy Wes before you hurt someone with that thing!'

* * *

'So Sarah? That was a quite a stunt you pulled back there, want to explain it?' Tim asked his sister. She turned to face him and shrugged first of all but then remembering what all of them had just been through in the last couple of days considering it best to come clean. 'Tim, I didn't plan that or anything as you know. I focused on what someone might have said if I had been in that situation is all, I never want to be. I went into his mindset wondering how on Earth if he could have done that and then created two extra murders to cover up the first. Then it came to me, he didn't. He had done it all on purpose, he had wanted to be found and taken away in the first place but was to scared that a younger Blaine had seen him but as we know all he saw were the trees rustling and a gunshot but he also knew that as he grew older he could explain to Blaine how he felt about his mom which he didn't. His guilt had gotten too much for him with Lucy's death and thought he saw a spitting image of her in Carole and Paul saw that as they had been friends for a long time. All he really wanted was to get put away because he loved Lucy not Carole but thought it. As I said, the guilt got too much for him' Sarah found tears trailing down her cheeks and her brother brushing them off gently as he lead her back towards Kurt and Blaine waving the Warblers goodbye.

* * *

'Hey boss? The BOLO came back on Luke Anderson and according to this report someone spotted him on his base back in Maryland' Tim yelled to Gibbs as he walked across with a new coffee in his hands from nowhere. Blaine had his mouth hanging wide open at this knowing Kurt was sporting the same look to which thought he chuckled softly at. 'But I thought he was dead?' Tony came up beside him speaking gently towards the teen astonished once again at how fast he had grown up. 'No, he went . as you know but we never found his body, remember? I told you this Blaine' Blaine shook his head sadly responding 'Oh. I guess I must have been to het up to notice or understand, Kurt can we please go get some coffee from somewhere?' Kurt swatted his arm playfully but sounded sincere. McGee and Sarah came up from behind. 'Erm Blaine, why don't Sarah and you go get some coffee together instead? I think you both have a lot to talk about, our flight leaves this evening so you have no need to worry. Plus I need to speak with Agents McGee and DiNozzo about something. Go ahead, have fun' Blaine nodded as he grabbed Sarah's arm leading her out of the MRTC room.

'So Kurt, what's wrong?' Tim spoke up as they gathered round Tony's desk with Ziva, Ducky, Abby and Gibbs entering in. 'Well, Blaine mainly, I mean don't get me wrong you're all very nice people but you went once from his life, what's to say you won't do it again? He could really have used you all when he went to Sadie Hawkins at Westerville or when he came to Dalton and came out to his friends, when I came to Dalton then left, when he transferred over to McKinley. I know you found his real father properly now, no doubts about it but would he be able to trust a father figure after all he's been through, he's awkward around my dad enough. He may not be the same again but then again he might after all he's been through. I'm just saying' Kurt stopped what appeared to be his mini rant looking around the room before collapsing into a chair wondering how on earth they could just sit there in silence not answering with words but with their body language and he could tell he's hit a nerve point for most of the main team.


	20. Memories and Coffee

**Disclaimer: This depresses me everytime I say it...but no I sadly do not own either of these two wonderous shows. And if I did, well NCIS would visit their poor Blainers often and Blaine would fly out to DC and sing in the MRTC...**

**Oh and if there's any spelling mistakes, I do own them...**

'Sooo Sarah? ' He asked her over the table they were sharing while drinking their beverages. Sarah looked up from her cup, her eyes questioning and hurt showing vividly but a slight understanding that could be given if he were to go about this the right way. 'What Blaine? What could you possibly have to say to me?' Damn. Well, there went his hope, he brought his hands up to ruffle his hair like he used to but remembered it was gelled perfectly so brought them down instead while opening and closing his mouth trying to find the apporaite words.

'Are you planning on speaking anytime soon or are you just going to keep on looking like a fish monger?' Sarah knew he had to break sometime soon and throw his coffee at her or push a table over at best but she didn't know what had gone down, she knew nothing of this Blaine to how he reacted or thought. She was about to though, he mumbled something and she had to lean across to hear it, she ended up being taken aback when she did hear. 'If you had stayed round long enough, you'd have known' She reached across the table and grabbed his hand gently speaking softer than she had been. 'Blaine? Tell me, please? I don't know what happened to you and I'm sure it's something not pretty. I'm your friend remember? I was always here for you when you needed me even when I wasn't literally here. You should have understood that'

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Tim were sitting at their respective desks and were pretending to work while actually talking to each other instead. 'I'm just saying, it's a wonder what lengths some people will go to for revenge' 'Yeah but Probie? We work with that sort of thing all the damn time, surely you should be used to it all by now?' 'Tony, are you?' Tony squirmed a little in his seat as Ziva questioned him. She was right but did not give her such satisfasction. 'You do what you gotta do and in this line of work, this is what we have to do. Haven't you ever wondered what it must be like to finally have revenge on someone you hated?'

Both were stumpted by this question and about to answer when Kurt came in answering for all of them even though he hadn't been there before to listen. 'I can answer that one for you, yes. I alwys have and always will for some people but sometimes there are exceptions' Tony chimed in as Kurt grabbed a chair and sat down at Tim's desk. All three looked blankly at him as he bought out a coffee and a magazine flipping it open. When noticing the stares he got he gave them a fierce glare back and montioned for them to start their questions. Oh this would be intresting.

* * *

'I know and I also know now that I shouldn't have run away but then I pick out the fact that if I hadn't I would have got beaten up more, called more names, I would have run to a different state if I could have. Sarah, I couldn't tell you about the Sadie Hawkins incident or the slushie facials or any of the taunts because I wanted to handle it by myself back then, I wanted to stand up by myself and show them that they couldn't hurt me' 'But they did in the end and that's why you transferred over to Dalton, right? Because you managed to get hurt' Blaine sighed deeply and nodded slowly, that's what he had meant by Sadie Hawkins but afterwards things had changed, he swore to himself that he wouldn't let himself be walked all over again and when he met Kurt, he was sure now.

'Sarah, when I left Dalton for McKinley, I did that for me just like last time only I stood up for myself more, I'm proud of who I am now and I wouldn't change it all for anything, do you remember once we just sat here discussing what we wanted to do when we grew up?' Sarah nodded, it had been year 6 as a matter of fact right before all this trouble had started, her big brother had been applying for MIT and had just got in, she and Blaine were thick as theives.

* * *

'Oh god, our friend Rachel got her nose broken once by Finn and his appaling dancing skills and conivced herself she wanted to get herself a nose job. I was not for it and neither was Blaine but she had her heart set on it, I don't think Quinn helping was a good influence back then but she's okay now I guess. Anyway to get her out of this state, Puck, the New Directions and I all ended up singing this song 'Duck Sauce' and dancing along to it in the main shopping mall of Lima, she didn't in the end so victory one!' Kurt had been asked about some of his main victories since he had been at McKinley and Dalton by all three agents as they waited for their boss to get back so they could all sign out while also checking on him, in their own way, it proved they cared.

'Victory two, Blaine and I started going out properly shortly after Regionals and before I transferred and three...Is still having my dad around, whenever I need him, he's there and I guess that's what I also treasure the most' Gibbs had arrived at that point. 'That so?' Kurt's infectious smile dropped then leaving all concerned. 'He had a heart attack when I was in my Junior year and Mr Schue had us do this music week on religion and faith but I'm not religious however my friend Mercedes took me to her chruch anyway and I saw that they were all just trying to help me and later on that week after school, he woke. That's my biggest victory, still having him'

* * *

'I used to be so mad at you. Now I guess that faded into sadness into forgetting' Sarah continued on her story each one filling the boy across the coffee table with sadness and regret. His thoughts now clouded. 'Believe me if I could have come back, I would have' 'Yes but Blaine, you didn't and I lost my first ever friend next to Tim' Blaine tutted, of course he'd have come second to her big brother becasuse in her eyes, Tim was incredible and a hero, Blaine lost track and thought of Cooper for a second and wished he'd have been there more often before his acting career took over.

'Blaine? Hello, Earth to diva boy?!' Blaine snapped up at that laughing, one of her many childhood nicknames for him. 'Yeah sorry, was thinking about how Cooper's been doing lately, we're talking properly like brothers to each other now' Sarah beamed at him clearly happy that they had finally sorted out their differnces. 'Happy to hear. Blaine, could we just go back to being friends again? I want us too..like we used to get coffee or going out for meals..I just miss my best friend' Blaine yet again grabbed onto her hand squeezing it gently as if to answer her question instead of words which helped massively. 'We should, er, get going. Kurt and I have to catch a flight back to Ohio later on tonight, goodness knows how we're going to sleep' He helped her up as they both walked out the coffee shop and back to the main work place listening to the end of Kurt's answer about his dad.

* * *

'Hey honey, we're back! Ready to go back?' Kurt jumped at the noise giving Blaine a glare before answering. 'Finally, you have no idea how much my wardrobe will have missed me!' Blaine gave a short chuckle at this, he knew only too well what would happen. 'Oh but before you do, kid? We know we haven't been there much but we wanted you to know no matter what we are here for you now and uh we'll need to update you when we find out where your dad's based and send him on his way back to you. Here's our card, call any of us at any time, you can even ring Abs or Ducky but unless you want to end up tired or weirded out, here's our main card'

Tony then passed over a small piece of card over to both Kurt and Blaine as they took their own respective ones gratefully before Kurt spoke up. 'You know both Blaine and I are in Regionals based in McKinley next week on Saturday, you could all come if you want including Abby and Ducky?' Sarah jumped in hugging them both, ! 'Oh my gosh, that is so great! Well done!' Both boys laughing at this Rachel Berry gesture that was ? She wasn't always bad 'Oh um, here are the details if you do come, bye and thank you all so much again, Kurt it's almost 5:30 we need to get going..now! Before your dad decides to murder you!'


	21. Back to Lima, Ohio

**Disclaimer: *Sobs* Just go away, I don't own anything still! Just go! Enjoy the story though :)**

The team jumped off the plane and rushed into McKinley High school bumping straight into Rachel Berry. Of course they had only met her once before but hadn't properly spoken to her and had been glad judging by how the two teenage boys had spoken about her even if it had just been teasing. 'Hello, you must be the full NCIS team, let me be the first to welcome you to McKinley, look out for the jocks and don't get hit by any slushies and you should get through the day alive but of course I do this often and you don't so you'll obviosuly won't get away with anything. I need to go refresh my voice as my throat is going dry and I'd rather not have another case of Largyngitis, I suppose I'll see you all in glee practise?' And with that she skipped off leaving some of the team in shock while their team leader just smirked. Tony and Tim then saw Kurt and Blaine walking down the hallway when they noticed the so called jocks move down with the so called slushies in their hands. They also saw another Asian girl and a boy in a wheelchair stand next to them and more jocks appear, Tony tapped his boss on the shoulder to which he turned around while they all now watched the scene unfold and all four kids get slushied and then high five walking off laughing. The four teenagers looked to each other and stalked off to the girls bathroom. 'Ziva? Go investigate, we will go notify that music teacher'

* * *

Ziva swiftly dodged more of those jock people before entering in to the girls bathroom. 'Excuse me' she spoke softly, they didn't need any more of any shocks comapared to the one they just had. 'Oh Ziva it's only you, Tina, Artie, this is Ziva, she's one of the people that helped when Blaine and I were in DC, we can trust her' Nodding Tina and Artie shook hands with the woman. 'What is this?' she questioned to which Artie replied. 'This is what we call a slushie facial, it can be a daily occurence which is why we all carry spare clothes in our bags or lockers. We're in glee club meaning we're at the bottom of the social pit and are brilliant targets. Some of us get hit more though but we are a family in glee so we stick together and aren't hurt as much as we were used to before' Ziva's usually tough demeanor slipped a little just then, she couldn't imagine that sort of thing happening to her or any of her team mates. She knew Tim and Tony had a spot of bother while at school but nothing like this. 'Hey Ziva, you ok?' Blaine questioned to which she smiled putting her self defence back up. 'Yes of course, thank you Blaine' After a short minute of silence Tina decided to talk. 'So why are you back here, I saw you, Jethro and some other people we don't know here' Kurt and Blaine both looked up and tackled Ziva in a hug because they knew to Ziva's laughter. 'I told you she would laugh! You owe me $10 Anderson!'

* * *

'Oh here they are now, you guys alright?' Tim asked. 'Fine Tim' Mcgee nodded as Abby reached out and hugged him instantly before he went to his seat and Schuester began talking and writing on the whiteboard. Regionals! appeared and cheers erupted making the NCIS team jump. 'Alright, alright! So Regionals tomorrow so lets discuss our set list, make sure we know it all and rehearse our dance moves, oh but before I forget, will you please welcome the NCIS team, they are going to come and support us tomorrow' More cheers came with knowing smiles from Kurt and Blaine. 'Yes, we also came over to check up on how your do you say it here? Erm, plight? is doing' From behind Ziva, Tony began to giggle. 'Tony, I do not need your insufferable attiude right now' which then he backed off to seeing the glare in her eyes. 'Well, I'm sure we can help in whatever way we can, right Ducky?' Abby spoke causing some to wonder at her attiude and clothes which were mostly like Tina's in a way.  
'I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever want to do this again!' Tony yelled loudly as they had made him dance alongside him or rather as he had put it "Blaine made him". He had to also admit the kids...were good.


	22. One More Story to Add

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to go to these two 'Totally Awesome' shows. I'm going to admit that the reason I've taken so long on this is because A) Exam time came up again *enter stress mode here* B) I was putting AVPSY on repeat..and C) I just didn't want to end this. I've had so much fun writing this one that I never wanted to stop. Aha! Okay soooo onto shoutouts and stuff; Thanks to everyone who favourited this or followed or left a kindly PM/review. Anyone who's finding this in the next couple of months/years/whenever I hope you enjoy! There's also another A/N at the bottom :') Now for the very last time, here's **Trauma;

A couple of months later and they had won their Regionals case and were now looking up to Nationals. Blaine looked up to see Kurt studying across from him then decided to look back to his work. Within the libarary Puck was also focusing intently on his work when they were startled from behind. 'BOO! BLAINERS!, KURTIE!' Yelled Abby and next to her stood Mcgee and Gibbs. Gibbs was standing a further distance away though with a small smirk on his face as he saw Puck come up and try to hit one of them still not used to being outwitted. 'Hey guys, what's going on?' They had been solving cases left, right and centre all the while visiting Blaine so as not to forget him this time. 'Soooo, is your dad picking you up tonight?' Blaine smiled at this. He remembered when he had finally met him, Luke Anderson, his real father. They had arranged to meet at a park and he had brought Kurt along with him and had the postive outcome. 'Yeah, but you know we're all coming down to see you guys in action in the holidays, right?' Nods directed at them with Kurt then butting in. 'And Nationals?' 'We get to bust your asses if you don't'.

* * *

There was never really much in it. Get a case, solve a case. Get a case, solve a case. Get a case, solve a case etc, etc. But when there were kids involved, everything became more important to it. Blaine they knew had been one of a kind and things were bound to change within the oddity of it all. Which it did. But they never thought the outcome would be this. Ever. But so long as he was content with his life with everyone in it, they would be happy also. It was a sunny day with cool winds blowing about the place. A perfect day almost. Gibbs and Blaine had been walking along the corridors of McKinley and no more jocks invading it. 'So I never really got to thank you all properly for helping me out so much in my life so thank you. Really Jethro' He reached out for a hug just then which he fully accepted and tears appeared. Kurt bounded up to them with Rachel just then. 'Blaine! I cannot believe it, Kurt and I have just got back from NYADA! It's incredible, elating, everything but we really missed you! Hello Jethro!' Gibbs gave a small smirk at Rachel Berry's antics as they all talked in their three. The rest of the team came up behind him tearing up over the fact they would be leaving to DC once more leaving them to get on with their lives for a year or two. 'Jethro, I would not worry about a thing. They know what they're doing. The year will be over before you know it, don't you think? Now let us say our many and few goodbyes'

* * *

It was over, everything was in its rightful place with no one to disturb it. It wouldn't feel right though not having the NCIS team look over their backs every couple of months while visiting either on a case or a random weekend. Kurt and Rachel would be flying off to their respective collages soon while he would stay to complete his junior year at McKinley still. Sam would continue to be annoying in a friendly manner and Britanny would still continue to sometimes lull him into a false sense of secruity in the brain department. Everything and nothing was changing. For the better. Thanks to Gibbs and the rest of the NCIS team he was now able to sleep at night without fear, he now had a father that really, truly loved him and he had all of his friends from Dalton to McKinley so much so that he could now call them family. He had a family. And all of his thanks went to NCIS, his life changed. For better and forever.

**Wow. Congrats to anyone who managed to get through all that :) Okay, again thanks and shoutouts because this was so much fun! I do like my happy endings, even if life isn't like that. Now, I'm thinking about putting up a glee/BTR fanfic or just a BTR fic so keep a lookout on that one, should be up within the next couple of days or so, thank goodness it's Easter term! hope everyone's hols are awesome by the way. Phew after that, I will bid you adieu. Love Xx**


End file.
